From Adaptation to Marriage
by Uchiha Dark Moon
Summary: Uchiha Itachi, um garotinho de nove anos que perde seus país em um acidente trágico.Hatake Kakashi, um homem de vinte e cinco anos que após a morte de seu melhor amigo, terá que cuidar de uma pequena encrenca. Fic feita em parceiria com Hatake Hitomi.
1. Chapter 1

Yo! Me chamo Uchiha Itachi, tenho 9 anos, e nesse momento estou em um orfanato. Isso mesmo, devem estar se perguntando porque um garotinho de 9 anos está num orfanato não é mesmo? Pois eu respondo, meus pais morreram. Vou explicar melhor.

Tudo começou quando meus pais tiveram que ir para a casa de uma tia minha que estava doente, como eu tinha aula, fiquei em casa. Até ai tudo bem, nada de mais. Só que no dia seguinte, vem uma mulher muito estranha na minha casa dizendo que queria falar comigo. Ela entrou e logo começou a falar. Disse que meus pais tinham caído de um barranco no meio da estrada, e que agora estavam mortos. No começo achei que era mentira, ou uma piada de mau gosto, mas pelo jeito a mulher estava falando sério. Ela era do governo, tinha vindo me pegar para me levar para um lugar que eu ficaria até acharem alguém pra ficar comigo. E agora estou aqui, sentado num canto, esperando essa tal pessoa aparecer... Espero que eu o conheça, e que não seja aquele amigo chato do meu pai...

-x-

Hatake Kakashi, um homem de 25 anos, fora chamado a um orfanato. Pelo que soubera, teria que adotar um rapazinho, o filho de um grande amigo seu, o qual o ajudara imenso quando Kakashi era mais novinho.

_- "Ai... Não gosto nada daquele garoto."_ - pensou, durante o caminho todo até ao orfanato.

Quando chegou, estacionou e foi até à porta. Uma mulher esperava-o. Falaram-se e a dona do orfanato levou-o até ao quarto de Itachi.

- Será melhor ficarem os dois sozinhos. - disse a senhora, sorrindo e indo embora. Kakashi nem teve tempo de dizer alguma coisa. Bateu à porta e foi entrando.

- Itachi? - chamou o Hatake, passando uma mão nos cabelos grisalhos.

- Você? - Itachi olhou incrédulo para Kakashi, aquilo não podia estar acontecendo, era um inferno mesmo - Você não... Não vou com você, não gosto nem um pouco de você. Pode ir embora, prefiro ficar aqui mesmo.

- Ah, ainda bem que estamos de acordo. Também não gosto nem um pouco de ti. Só aceitei ficar contigo porque o Fugaku era um grande amigo meu. - o homem de pele pálida estreitou os olhos negros nos olhos igualmente pretos do Uchiha.

- Não entendo o porquê de meu pai ter me deixado com você. Ele devia estar louco antes de morrer. - bufou - Eu tenho alguma outra escolha a não ser ir com você?

- Não.

- Aff... - se levantou e pegou suas coisas - Vamos embora então.

O Hatake nem mesmo sorriu e foi saindo. Agradeceu à mulher da instituição e foi logo entrando no carro.

- Senta-te ali atrás, puto.

Itachi com cara fechada fez o que lhe foi ordenado, não disse nada, apenas sentou e ficou quieto. Ficaria assim a viagem inteira, não queria falar com aquele homem, não gostava dele nem um pouco, nunca gostou, nem nunca iria gostar. Pelo menos era o que achava.

O sol das três horas era super convidativo para uma ida à praia. Kakashi ligou para a sua namorada e foi buscá-la a casa.

- Vamos à praia com a minha namorada. - informou o grisalho ao menino.

- Você ainda está com aquela puta da Anko? - não gostava de Kakashi, mas gostava menos ainda de Anko.

- Vê como falas da minha namorada! - o maior olhou por cima do ombro para Itachi.

- Vai pensando que vou tratar aquela puta com respeito, nem em sonhos Hatake, nem em sonhos. - tinha um leve sorriso travesso no rosto.

- Sim, depois admira-te que levas na cara.

- E pensas que é quem para encostar um dedo em mim?

- O teu tutor.

- Não ouse encostar nem um dedo em mim, ou corro naquele orfanato e digo o que está fazendo comigo, ai quero ver você sair dessa. Não sabia que não se pode bater em criança? É lei.

- Por acaso, posso. Não vou preso por uma bofetada.

- Mas se por algum acaso deixar marcas... - sorriu e fez um pequeno corte no braço com as unhas - Ai vai preso.

-x-

Minutos depois, chegaram a casa de Anko. Antes de sair do carro, o maior virou-se para trás e puxou o garoto pelos cabelos.

- Faz alguma coisa e estás lixado comigo. - rosnou.

- Vamos ver... - sorriu presunçoso e soltou-se, olhando bem fundo nos olhos de Kakashi - Me comportarei com uma condição... Você fará tudo que eu quiser hoje. Se não... Bem, digamos que sua namorada não vai gostar nada de saber que você ficou com aquela minha prima da última vez que foi na minha casa.

- Então conta isso à Anko. Comia a tua prima outra vez. Ela é gostosa de mais. - picou.

- Não me importo, e não imagino o que elas vêem em ti, és feio, grisalho e estranho. São loucas, só pode. - andou até a porta de Anko e tocou a campainha - Talvez ela goste de saber que minha prima é gostosa de comer...

- Sou feio? Feio és tu, puto. - disse o maior, nada afetado.

- Eu sou lindo, não tem uma menina ou menino que não dê em cima de mim. Acham que vou querer algo com eles... Humft. - Itachi era um garotinho muito metido, mas tinha lá suas razões.

- Pois, então fica, a saber, que também há muitas mulheres e homens que me desejam.

Antes que Itachi pudesse responder, Anko abria a porta, vendo assim seu amado Kakashi e o pequeno Itachi, por quem tinha um pequeno fascínio.

- Oi garotos... Quem deseja quem Kakashi? Ouvi você dizer quase agora.

- Estava a dizei aqui ao fedelho que há muitas mulheres e homens que me desejam amor. - sorriu-lhe e beijou-a.

- E sabe que não gosto nem um pouco disso não é mesmo Kakashi. - ficou séria, mas logo sorriu e se abaixou um pouco, falando com Itachi - Está tudo bem pequenino? Soube de seus pais... Meus pêsames.

Itachi mais falso do que nunca, sorriu e deixou uma lágrima escorrer de seus olhos, abraçando a mulher com força.

- Está sendo difícil, Anko-sama... Mas acho que aguento. - abraçou mais forte a mulher, ficando assim bem colado a ela. Olhou Kakashi e deu um sorriso travesso de lado.

- Eia, que falso. Ainda há pouco me perguntaste se eu ainda estava com "a puta da Anko". - disse Kakashi, rasgando um sorriso.

- Ele está mentindo Anko-sama. Ele só não quer que eu te conte uma coisa... - fez cara de inocente, fazendo Anko ficar com pena de si e se virar na mesma hora para Kakashi, com cara de brava.

- Andou ameaçando o pobre garoto Kakashi? Muito feio isso heim. - abraçou Itachi fazendo assim o menor ficar com a cara no meio de seus peitos - Ele está órfão e você vem com ameaças, onde já se viu.

- Eu estou a dizer a verdade. E tenho outra coisa para te dizer: comi a prima do Itachi o outro dia.

- Como que é? - largou Itachi e foi com tudo para cima de Kakashi - Isso é verdade, Itachinho? - O menor nada mais fez do que dizer um simples sim - Você me paga Kakashi. - deu um tapa na cara do cinzento - Não quero nunca mais ver a tua cara, saia daqui e não volte nunca mais. - se dirigiu até estar dentro de casa, mas antes de fechar a porta, falou - Se precisar de algo Itachi, ou se esse merda te fizer algo, pode vir aqui. - mandou um beijo ao menor e fechou a porta com tudo. Itachi tinha um sorriso mais do que feliz na face.

Kakashi deu um tapa na cara do Uchiha.

- Agora fica aí com ela. - riu e entrou no seu carro, arrancando em seguida.

Itachi olhou Kakashi indo embora, na mesma hora já sabia o que fazer. Como tinha um celular em mãos, ligou para a mesma mulher que tinha o levado para o orfanato, ela saberia o que fazer.

- Moshi moshi. - disse a mulher do outro lado.

- O Kakashi me deixou aqui na estrada, na frente de uma casa. Não sei o que fazer oba-sama... Ajuda-me. - fez voz de choro.

**-x-**

Meia hora depois, a mulher encontrou Itachi e deixou-o na casa de Kakashi.

- Agora espera aqui por ele. Aposto que não demora. - sorriu ao menino e foi embora. O que a mulher não sabia era que o grisalho não pretendia passar aquele fim de semana em casa.

Itachi ficou quase duas horas na frente da casa esperando Kakashi chegar, já estava morrendo de fome. Resolveu por fim tomar uma atitude drástica. Olhou todas as janelas, a procura da maior, e assim que se deparou com a da cozinha, viu que passaria por essa. Quebrou o vidro e entrou, nem ao menos teve um cortinho no corpo. Foi a geladeira e pegou um monte de coisa, não se importava com o cinzento. Na mesma hora se lembrou de ter ouvido o maior dizer que iria viajar aquele fim de semana. Sorriu... Quem sabe quando Kakashi voltasse não gostaria da nova reforma da casa...

-x-

O fim de semana passou-se super bem para o Hatake. Fodeu com muitas gostosas e, quando retornou a casa, viu que Itachi estava por ali.

- Tadaima.

- Okaeri. - Itachi estava na sala, via desenho, um tal anime com o nome Kuroshitsuji, olhou pro maior e sorrindo, perguntou - Gostou? - se referia a casa, esta estava uma bagunça, tinha comida para tudo que era lado, roupa jogada no chão, móvel fora do lugar, parede pichada, realmente estava uma bagunça.

- Do quê? - chegou perto do menor e agarrou-lhe os cabelos. Esbofeteou-o até este sangrar do nariz. - Gostaste?

- Não ligo. Tua perda é maior. - olhou para as escadas - Se eu fosse você não iria até seu quarto...

- Ah, não é. Tenho dinheiro para comprar outra casa. Uma na qual tu não vais morar. - bateu mais no garoto, deixando-o num estado lastimável. - Isto é o que ganhas. Dispenso o troco. - e subiu.

Itachi sentia grandes dores no corpo, mas só de saber o que o maior encontraria quando chegasse ao quarto já era bom demais. Com esforço foi até o quarto que sabia que seria seu, se trancou lá e foi tomar um banho. Assim que saiu ficou nu estirado na cama, seu corpo doía muito para poder colocar roupas.

Chegado ao seu quarto, Kakashi olhou a bagunça.

- Opa... Vou ter mesmo que comprar outra casa. - saiu dali e foi até ao quarto de Itachi. Pegou neste e meteu-o fora do quarto. - Aguenta-te.

- Posso pelo menos pegar uma roupa? Ou vai me fazer andar pelado pela casa? - mostrou seu corpo com as mãos, como se para o maior se tocar, sua face estava sem expressão.

- Não, vais andar mesmo assim, fedelho.

- Ha-hai... - ficou meio envergonhado com sua condição, não gostava de se mostrar frágil perante os outros, mas era como se sentia - Vou para o sofá.

- Isso é o que ganhas pelas suas travessuras. - fechou a porta e despiu-se para ir dormir.

Itachi foi para a sala, acabou achando um lençol, devia ter deixado lá quando estava bagunçando a casa do maior. Deitou no sofá e se cobriu, o frio era tanto que dormiu tremendo. No meio da noite, quando ficou mais frio, e seus machucados doíam mais, se levantou. Sabia que poderia apanhar depois, mas não podia fazer nada. Subiu as escadas e foi até o quarto do Hatake, entrando neste deitando na cama junto com ele. Estremeceu ao encostar-se ao corpo do maior, era quentinho... Balançou a cabeça e resolveu dormir, aquilo não era hora para pensar bobagens.

Ao meio da noite, o grisalho acordou e viu o menino ali. Deu um sorrisinho e tapou-o confortavelmente. Abraçou-o por trás e voltou a adormecer. Depois falaria com o garoto.

-x-

Itachi acordou já de manha, sentiu um corpo confortável contra o seu. Sorriu, sabia quem estava ali, mas no momento não ligou, aquele calor fazia bem para seu corpo e para suas muitas feridas deixadas pelo maior. Ficou quietinho, não queria acordar o maior, não queria apanhar de novo.

Duas horas depois, o grisalho acordou. Viu o garoto ainda ali. Levantou-se da cama e foi até à cozinha, ver se havia alguma coisa para comer. Encontrou uns bolos secos no topo do armário. Abriu um pacote de leite e tomou o seu pequeno-almoço na sala.

Itachi que havia voltado a dormir, acordou quando sentiu falta do calor humano. Se levantou e enrolado no lençol desceu as escadas, estava com fome e frio, mas como não queria confusão, seu corpo já estava ferido de mais para arrumar mais, preferia falar com o maior primeiro. Ao chegar na sala sentou-se ao lado de Kakashi e ficou quietinho.

O grisalho ignorou a presença do garoto e continuou a comer. Tinha que passar na agência de modelos e ver se tinha algum trabalho. O Hatake era um modelo bem sucedido. Era bonito e tinha sempre muitas propostas de trabalho. Por isso, estava em fase de férias. Mas aproveitava sempre para pegar algum trabalho.

Itachi já incomodado com o silencio, resolveu se pronunciar.

- Kakashi-san...

- O que queres?

- To com fome e com frio... Posso por minha roupa e comer algo? - sabia ser educado, e muito até. Podia não gostar do grisalho, mas se viveria com ele, tinha que ser pacificamente.

- Podes. Não te vou devolver ao orfanato nu, não é? - rodou os olhos.

- Vai me devolver? - entrou em choque, não esperava aquilo - Tudo bem... - ficou triste, uma pequena lágrima escorreu por seus olhos. Subiu as escadas e foi a seu quarto.

_- "Este achava que ia aturá-lo..."_ - pensou Kakashi, terminando de comer e indo procurar algo vestível no guarda-roupa.

Itachi ao terminar de se arrumar foi falar com Kakashi, sabia que tinha aprontado muito, por isso preferiu perguntar o que podia comer primeiro. Mas ao entrar no quarto do maior, se deparou com uma cena que o fez ficar com vergonha, o maior se trocava, estava completamente nu.

- Ka-Kakashi...

- Sai daqui agora. Estou a trocar-me. - ordenou, vestindo uns boxes.

- Gomenasai... - saiu do quarto, mas se encostou na parede desde - Só queria saber o que eu poderia comer... - nesse momento sua barriga roncou alto, fazendo o menor ficar com mais vergonha ainda.

- Podes comer alguns biscoitos que estão em cima da mesa da cozinha. - o maior vestiu a camisa e passou a mão nos cabelos. - Estou pronto.

Itachi não disse nada, foi a cozinha e comeu os tais biscoitos. Quando terminou pegou sua mala e após colocar suas coisas dentro, foi para a sala. Ao chegar viu o maior sentado no sofá.

- Estou pronto Kakashi-san. – estava triste, realmente triste, apesar de não gostar de Kakashi, ele ainda sim era uma pessoa conhecida, não queria ficar com alguém desconhecido, e muito menos com algum de seus parentes restantes, odiava todos eles.

- Vamos. - abriu a porta de casa e foi saindo. Meteu-se no carro e esperou o menino entrar também.

Itachi entrou no carro, pondo sua mala ao seu lado. Ficou quieto, não queria ir embora, mas não podia obrigar o maior a ficar consigo. Em meia hora chegaram ao orfanato.

- Nem uma semana e já estás de volta, hã? - disse Kakashi, parando o carro e saindo.

- Hai... - disse Itachi triste, saindo também do carro - Arigatou pela estadia, e gomenasai pela sua casa, Kakashi-san. - fez uma reverencia ao maior e se virou, começando a chorar logo em seguida.

- Não vale a pena chorar. - tocou à campainha e esperou a mulher.

- Boa tarde senhor Kakashi. - a mulher olhou para o cinzento - O que os senhores fazem aqui?

- Vim devolver o garoto. - respondeu.

- Nani? O senhor não pode fazer isso, tudo já está feito, os papéis assinados, não tem mais volta. E também, o pai do garoto o deixou aos seus cuidados senhor Hatake.

- Oh, pois, mas eu não tenho condições para cuidar dele. Ele destruiu a minha casa. - fez uma carinha penosa.

- Não acredito Itachi-san, isso é feio sabia? - o menor nada falou, só olhou para baixo com vergonha - Não sei o que fazer senhor Hatake, nunca ninguém veio devolver uma criança.

- Apenas aceite. Só não vou é ficar com um fedelho como ele. Convenhamos, eu nem tenho idade para cuidar de um puto.

- Tudo bem senhor Hatake, vou ver o que posso fazer, mas já aviso que vai ser difícil. - suspirou - Venha comigo Itachi-san. - esticou a mão e o garoto pegou-a, mas antes de entrar com a mulher, olhou para Kakashi, seu olhar era triste e choroso.

- Espere. Afinal eu fico com o garoto. - disse, revirando os olhos.

- Ficas? - disse Itachi com os olinhos brilhando, correu até o maior e abraçou-o com força - Arigatou Kakashi-san, arigatou. - a mulher só olhava a cena, sorriu e entrou no orfanato, dando um sorriso a Kakashi antes de fechar a porta.

- Mas larga-me, pirralho. - afastou-o de si e foi para o carro.

- Gomenasai. - entrou no carro sorrindo, o trajeto de volta foi quieto também, mas nada tirava a alegria do Uchiha.

Em vez de seguir para casa, o Hatake seguiu para a avenida. Tinha lá um apartamento. Iria instalar-se lá. Chegaram ao prédio. Subiram até ao vigésimo e último andar e entraram no apartamento que pertencia a Kakashi.

- O quarto de hóspedes é a segunda porta à esquerda. Arruma lá as tuas roupas. E livra-te de te armares em esperto. Caso contrário apanhas mais e vais para o orfanato de vez.

- Hai, Kakashi-san. - Itachi fez como lhe foi ordenado, pegou suas coisas e foi para o quarto. Este não era tão grande quanto o da outra casa, mas era bom o suficiente para si. Tinha uma cama, um guarda roupas e uma escrivaninha com alguns livros. Após guardar toda a roupa, pegou um dos livros e se deitou.

O homem foi comprar carne, peixe e mais alguma comida para ter em casa. Encarregou-se depois de ir buscar os livros e roupas aproveitáveis à outra casa. Duas horas depois, arranjara o seu apartamento. Começou a fritar alguns legumes e carne misturados para o almoço.

Itachi ao sentir o cheirinho bom da comida, parou de ler e foi ter com o maior na cozinha. Ficou um pouco na porta, mas logo falou:

- Posso comer também Kakashi-san? - estava novamente com fome, sua barriga começava a roncar, mas não tão alto como de manhã

- Claro. - disse, fazendo um pouco de arroz num tacho.

Sentou-se na mesa e serviu-se de tudo um pouco. Esperou o maior também terminar de se servir para poder começar a comer.

- Itadakimasu. - pegou os hashis e tratou de comer tudo.

- Itadakimasu.

Kakashi comia devagar, já que não tinha pressa alguma. Tinha que pensar o que ia fazer a seguir.

Itachi assim que acabou de comer, pegou sua louça e foi a pia lavá-la, lavou também tudo que estava nesta. Sentou-se na cadeira esperando o maior terminar, para em seguida poder lavar as coisas dele. Estava grato pelo maior tê-lo aceitado de volta depois de tudo que fizera.

O maior levantou-se e colocou o seu prato e copo na máquina de lavar loiça assim que terminou de comer. Foi para a sala e pegou o seu laptop, indo a um e outro site pornô. Itachi foi para seu quarto, onde voltou a ler tranquilamente seu livro, até que finalmente caiu no sono.

Ao longo da tarde, o Hatake acabou por chamar uma amiguinha sua. Levou-a até ao seu quarto e lá ficaram a tarde toda, experimentando várias posições.

Como Itachi não aparecia para jantar, o grisalho jantou com a loira que levara lá a casa. Abraçaram-se no sofá e viram um filme qualquer, beijando-se de vez em quando.

Como o filme acabou tarde, a mulher acabou por dormir ali em casa. Ficaram no quarto de Kakashi a dormir, não sem antes transarem mais um pouco.

-x-

Itachi acordou cedo no dia seguinte, mas também pudera, dormiu desde a tarde. Foi a cozinha preparar um café da manha reforçado, com direito a vários sucos, pães, bolos entre outras coisas. Nem imaginava que horas o maior acordaria, por esse motivo que pôs a mesa para os dois, mas já foi se adiantando a comer.

O modelo não demorou muito a acordar. Ele e Tsunade, a sua amiguinha. Tomaram banhos juntos e, após vestirem-se, desceram para tomar o pequeno-almoço.

- Bom dia, puto. - disse Kakashi, sentando-se à mesa. Tsunade sentou-se também e apenas sorriu para o moreno.

- Bom dia. - olhou para a loira, retribuiu o sorriso, mas não foi muito com a cara dela - Fiz o café da manhã, espero que gostem. - voltou a comer sem dizer mais nada.

- Obrigada, menino. - deu um beijo molhado no Hatake e começou a comer com este.

Itachi não sabia o porquê, mas não havia gostado de ver aquele beijo dos dois. Ignorou o fato e continuou a comer, quando acabou colocou suas coisas na lava louça e foi para seu quarto, continuaria lendo o livro que começou no dia anterior, afinal, amava histórias medievais, e esta era muito boa. Para sua sorte, como era um bom aluno, por causa da morte de seus pais, pode entrar de férias antes dos outros alunos. Não queria nem pensar em escola tão cedo.

Após o pequeno-almoço, a loira foi embora. Kakashi subiu e bateu na porta do quarto de Itachi.

- Queres fazer algo em especial hoje? - indagou.

- Não sei, o que tem em mente Kakashi-san? - pousou o livro na cama e olhou ao maior.

- Se quiseres fazer algo, não vou trabalhar. Se não quiseres, chamo um fotógrafo e faço uma sessão aqui em casa.

- Hum... Tem algum lugar legal aqui por perto? - fazia uma carinha muito kawaii enquanto pensava.

- O parque infantil.

- Podemos ir lá então?

- Sim. - o maior suspirou.

Itachi sorriu e foi se arrumar, nem mesmo se importou com Kakashi no quarto. Pegou uma bermuda preta e uma blusa azul, colocou seu tênis Nike também preto e já estava pronto.

_- "Tenho que ir a um parque infantil com um fedelho..."_ - pensou o grisalho, saindo do quarto de Itachi e indo vestir-se no seu.

Itachi foi para a sala e ficou a esperar o maior, a muito tempo que não ia a um parque, afinal, seus pais não tinham muito tempo para si, viviam viajando.

Após vestir uns jeans rasgados e uma camisa branca, Kakashi calçou os seus ténis Vans e foi até à sala.

- Vamos?

- Hai. - disse Itachi todo empolgado. Logo entrou no carro e se sentou quietinho.

O Hatake dirigiu-se até ao parquinho infantil, onde havia balanços e escorregas.

- Chegámos, puto.

- Eba. - Itachi mal saiu do carro e já foi correndo brincar, primeiro no escorrega, já que era seu favorito. Talvez para algumas pessoas, Itachi era um pouco estranho, já que não deixava nenhuma pessoa se aproximar de si, mas esse era seu jeito, não gostava de ter ninguém a seu lado, apenas adultos, já que se considerava melhor que as outras crianças.

Kakashi sentou-se num banco, completamente entediado. A sua sorte é que havia mulheres bonitas por ali.

Itachi brincou por quase duas horas, já estava cansado e suado quando resolveu se sentar ao lado de Kakashi para descansar.

O grisalho fez algo que nunca fizera com Itachi: pegou-o ao colo.

- Então, gostaste?

- Hai. - Itachi sorriu verdadeiramente e abraçou Kakashi, mas como ficou com vergonha, largou-o - Arigatou Kashi. - se surpreendeu pelo apelido com que chamara o maior, sorriu sem graça.

- Oh... Já gostas mais de mim, Tachi? - acarinhou a bochecha fofa do Uchiha.

- Hmm... Acho que sim, gosto um pouquinho mais de ti. - sorriu e se levantou, reparando que tinha sujado a roupa do maior - Gomenasai Kashi... Acho que preciso de um banho.

- Pois, eu também... - riu e beijou a bochecha do moreno. - Eu também gosto mais um pouco de ti. Pronto, um pouco enorme.

- Também gosto um pouco enorme mais de ti. - se olhou - Kashi... Preciso mesmo de um banho, estou me sentindo... Nojento.

- Vamos para casa, então. - foi para o carro e, quando o Uchiha também entrou, arrancou para o apartamento.

- Kashi, qual é o teu prato preferido? - pela primeira vez dentro de um carro, resolveu puxar assunto com o maior.

- Adoro legumes com carne fritos. - disse. - E pizza... Lasanha também... E o teu?

- Eu... Gosto de tudo um pouco, mas gosto mesmo é de batata frita, e peixe grelhado... Que tal eu cozinhar uma lasanha quando chegarmos em casa? - queria de toda a forma se redimir com o que fizera ao maior.

- Garotinhos não cozinham. E lasanha é difícil.

- Que nada, e como eu ficava muito tempo sozinho em casa, tive que aprender a me virar. Sei cozinhar muito bem se quer saber. - fez uma carinha de prepotente.

- Ah, tudo bem. Mas no meu fogão não. Por isso, tira a ideia. - estacionou o carro na garagem e foi subindo para o apartamento.

- Chato. - ficou emburrado - Só queria ajudar. - correu para o banheiro, havia ficado muito chateado com o maior.

_- "Que fofo."_ - pensou o grisalho, indo para o banheiro do seu quarto tomar banho também. Despiu-se todo e entrou na banheira com água quente.

Itachi tomava banho traquilamente, esfregava muito bem seu corpo. Algumas partes ainda doíam, mas pelo menos as marcas visíveis já haviam sumido. Assim que terminou, saiu e colocou apenas uma bermuda, indo logo em seguida para a sala ver um pouco de TV.

Uma hora depois, o grisalho terminou o seu banho e vestiu uma simples t-shirt cinzenta e uns boxes negros. Desceu e foi para a sala ver TV.

- Ah, estás aqui. - disse, vendo o menino ali.

- Hai. - se limitou a responder, passava um anime muito bom naquela hora, estava totalmente concentrado.

- Oh... Adoro Gravitation. - disse Kakashi, sentando-se no sofá a ver aquele espetacular anime yaoi.

- Eu adoro o Yuki Eiri, ele é um escritor e tanto, e também, aquele jeito dele é o melhor. - disse sem tirar os olhos da tela.

- Eu adoro as cenas quentes.

- Prefiro as musicas, gosto da Bad Luck, mas prefiro mesmo o Nittle Grasper.

- Está bem. Ja ne. - levantou-se e foi para o quarto ver pornografia no computador.

- Ja ne. - achou estranho, mas deixou quieto, queria mesmo era ver o anime. Quando este acabou, não havia mais nada para se ver na TV, desligou e resolveu ir falar com o maior. Bateu na porta dele e esperou que ele respondesse.

Mas este não respondeu. Estava demasiado ocupado a masturbar-se enquanto olhava dois homens comerem-se na tela do computador.

- Hmmm... Isso... - apertava a glande.

Como não ouviu resposta, apenas um sussurro baixo, Itachi ficou preocupado e resolveu entrar no quarto. Ao fazer isso se deparou com uma cena um pouco estranha aos seus olhos. Kakashi se masturbava enquanto via um filme de dois homens transando. Não sabia daquela opção do maior. Ficou quieto, somente observando a cena.

Ignorante da presença do garoto, o grisalho continuou a masturbar-se, cada vez com mais velocidade e força.

- Ahhh... Hmm... Gostosos... - gemia, apertando um dos mamilos.

Itachi quando ouviu o gemido do maior, sentiu seu baixo ventre formigar. Apertou de leve o membro, sentindo-o doer em sua mão. Sabia que aquilo não era certo, mas o maior fazia com a maior naturalidade...

Instantes depois, o Hatake gozou. Melou a sua mão com o leite que foi expelido do seu membro duro, grande e grosso.

- Ahhhhhh... - gemeu, arqueando as costas.

Itachi estava abismado, nunca antes havia visto aquilo, nunca tinha feito o que o maior estava fazendo também. Ficou estático na porta, não falava nem se mexia.

Após limpar tudo o que tinha na mão com a língua, Kakashi arranjou-se e desligou o laptop. Olhou para o lado e viu o Uchiha ali. Levantou-se imediatamente da cama.

- Que fazes aqui?! - perguntou, gritando.

- Gomenasai... Eu não queria ter visto... Gomen, gomen. - saiu do quarto correndo com medo do que o Hatake podia fazer consigo. O fato era, estava com seu membro do mesmo jeito que havia visto o de Kakashi. Sentia-se envergonhado.

_- "Que pirralho insolente."_ - pensou, batendo a porta do seu quarto e voltando a deitar-se na cama, muito amuado.

_Keizoku..._


	2. Chapter 2

- Que fazes aqui?! - perguntou, gritando.

- Gomenasai... Eu não queria ter visto... Gomen, gomen. - saiu do quarto correndo com medo do que o Hatake podia fazer consigo. O fato era, estava com seu membro do mesmo jeito que havia visto o de Kakashi. Sentia-se envergonhado.

_- "Que pirralho insolente."_ - pensou, batendo a porta do seu quarto e voltando a deitar-se na cama, muito amuado.

_Ima:_

No dia seguinte Itachi estava ainda com muita vergonha de Kakashi, principalmente porque havia ficado também com seu "amiguinho" meio alegrinho. Comia seu café da manhã quieto e sozinho, não queria encontrar o maior nem tão cedo, mas a sorte não estava do seu lado.

- Olá, puto. - disse Kakashi, entrando na cozinha e sentando-se à mesa a comer.

- Yo... - baixou a cabeça, ficando corado na mesma hora.

- Passa-se algo?

- I-Iie... - olhou o maior e sorriu envergonhado - Gomenasai por ontem Kashi... Eu realmente não queria, mas quando ouvi um sussurro, fiquei preocupado e entrei para ver se estava bem.

- Tudo bem. - disse, bebendo um pouco de leite.

Itachi sorriu fraco e voltou a comer, suspirando pesadamente. Desde a noite passada queria perguntar uma coisa ao maior, mas tinha um pouco de receio.

- Kashi... Posso te perguntar uma coisa? Só não quero que fique bravo.

- Pergunta lá.

- Eu queria saber... Qual é a sensação daquilo que você estava fazendo ontem... - abaixou a cabeça envergonhado.

- Ah, é bom. Acho que devias fazer também.

- Fazer? - arregalou os olhos - Eu não sei como fazer...

- É só passares a mão no teu pau. - explicou.

- Desse jeito? - fez um leve carinho por cima da calça.

- É fazer como eu fiz.

- Não vi direito... - abaixou a cabeça, não gostava de confessar seu atos.

- É agarrares e fazer movimentos de vaivém, pronto. - terminou de comer.

- Certo... - ficou mais vermelho que um pimentão com o pensamento que teve, mas precisava perguntar - Pode... Pode me mostrar?

- Aff, não consegues fazer nada sozinho?

- Gomen. É porque nunca fiz, nem sei como fazer.

- Descobre sozinho. Ou então não faças. O teu "amiguinho" também não é muito grande.

- Humft. - virou a cara, ficara emburrado. Se levantou e foi para seu quarto, se era para aprender sozinho, então tudo bem, faria sozinho.

Kakashi ligou para a agência e pediu trabalho. Logo recebeu a coleção de boxes Calvin Klein e o seu fotógrafo favorito, um homem chamado Tenzou. Levou-o para o seu quarto e pousou para este, além de outras coisas.

Itachi estava trancado em seu quarto já fazia quase quatro horas, desde que entrou lá não havia parado de se tocar. Havia descoberto como aquilo era bom, acabou pensando em que coisas mais Kakashi poderia ensiná-lo.

Kakashi estava com o fotógrafo na cama. Abraçava-o e beijava-lhe os lábios. Tinham terminado a sessão há tempos e transaram duramente por algumas horas.

Após tomar banho com Tenzou, o grisalho foi até ao quarto de Itachi.

- Vou fazer o jantar. Pode ser Yakisoba?

- Claro Kashi. - disse se cobrindo rapidamente, ainda brincava com seu membro, deu um sorriso fraco.

- Está. - saiu e foi para a cozinha, fazer Yakisoba com Tenzou.

- Adoro Yakisoba, Kashi. - disse o fotógrafo, beijando e abraçando o modelo por trás.

- Ainda bem, gostoso. - sorriu e fez o jantar bem rapidinho.

Itachi chegou a cozinha e viu aqueles dois se agarrando enquanto o jantar era feito. Olhou feio a Tenzou, mas logo foi arrumar a mesa, não entendia muito bem o que estava sentindo, por isso preferia ignorar.

- Ah, Itachi, mete mesa para três. O Tenzou também janta. - informou o grisalho, deixando tudo ao lume.

- Tudo bem. - fez como foi pedido, e logo sentou-se a mesa - Kashi, você tem que me inscrever em alguma escola, apesar de eu estar de férias, uma hora tenho que voltar.

- Tudo bem. Vou inscrever-te na escola preparatória local. Ah, e não me chames Kashi.

- Porque não? Chamava-te até hoje mais cedo e tu não reclamavas.

- Não devo ter reparado.

- Tudo bem, tanto faz mesmo. - como perdera a fome, Itachi se levantou da mesa e foi para seu quarto, quando desse fome, comeria.

- Oh... O que lhe deu? - indagou o amiguinho de Kakashi.

- Não sei, vou ver. Toma conta do jantar, lindo. - mordeu o lábio de Tenzou e foi bater à porta do quarto do pequeno. - Posso?

- Entre. - disse Itachi que estava sentado na cama - O que quer?

- Por que saíste? Pensei que ias jantar.

- Perdi a fome. - disse apenas.

- Ninguém perde a fome, garoto. - sentou-se na cama deste.

- Esquece Kakashi. Só não quero comer agora, mais tarde eu como.

- Ok, tudo bem. Ah, como correu a tua "pequena descoberta"?

- Digamos que é bem legal. - sorriu travesso - Bem que você poderia me ensinar outras coisas legais do tipo, não é mesmo?

- Não há mais para ensinar.

- Aposto que há sim, você que não quer.

- Sexo.

- Sexo? O que é isso? - se mostrou interessado.

- Toda a gente da tua idade sabe o que é.

- Eu não sei... Meus pais só me deixavam estudar ta bom, nem mesmo sair para brincar eu podia.

- Sexo é... O que as pessoas fazem quando querem bebés.

- A ta... Depois vejo como se faz isso, a final, pra que existe internet.

- É muito gostoso. Mas tu não tens idade.

- Mas posso pelo menos saber como é, ou não posso? - virou o rosto - Se não me disser ao certo como é, procuro na internet ou pergunto para alguém.

- Só visto. É melhor perguntares a outra pessoa. Eu não sei explicar bem.

- Tudo bem então. - tirou a camisa e se ajeitou na cama, deitando de lado - Só isso?

- Que estás a fazer?

- Vou descansar um pouco, não posso. - passou os dedos levemente pelo dorso, numa pequena caricia, mas esta sem malicia ou intenção.

- Claro que podes. Ja ne. - levantou-se e saiu do quarto.

Itachi pensou muito em tudo que havia conversado com Kakashi, se levantou da cama e pegou seu notebook, indo em seguida pesquisar o que era aquilo que Kakashi havia falado, e como se fazia...

No andar de baixo, o modelo e o fotógrafo começaram a comer. Estavam muito animados. Contavam anedotas e comentavam sobre trabalho. Uma hora depois, o moreno foi embora, deixando Kakashi sozinho.

_- "Bem... Deixa-me ir dormir que estou cansado..."_ - pensou, subindo para o seu quarto.

Itachi ficou até tarde pesquisando tudo que podia sobre sexo, viu algumas reportagens, alguns vídeos. Agora podia-se dizer expert no assunto, é claro, faltava ainda por em prática, mas para isso, não tinha pressa. Foi dormir já era por volta das duas da manha.

-x-

No dia seguinte, o Hatake levantou-se cedo. Tomou o pequeno almoço e foi até à piscina que havia no topo do prédio. Felizmente, estava muito sol e um tempo super agradável. Estava com os seus calções de banho favoritos dentro de água. Já nadara o suficiente para aquela manhã. Passou a mão pelo corpo molhado e pelos cabelos prateados.

- Que sol gostoso...

Itachi acordou tarde, já devia ser quase hora do almoço. Reparou que não havia ninguém no apartamento. Foi a cozinha para comer algo, e quando pegou um pacote de bolachas e um copo de leite, foi para a sala assistir TV. Esperaria Kakashi voltar.

Quando chegou o meio-dia, o Hatake saiu da piscina, secou-se e voltou ao seu apartamento. Quando entrou, viu Itachi na sala.

- Ohayo.

- Yo. - olhou o maior de cima a baixo - Onde estava?

- Na piscina.

- A ta... Não sabia que tinha piscina aqui. - se voltou para a TV.

- No terraço do prédio. - informou, indo para o banheiro do seu quarto.

-x-

Os dias foram passando, os meses também, logo os anos, e já há 3 anos Itachi vivia com Kakashi. A vida dele estava indo cada vez melhor, mas mesmo assim, ainda não conseguia entender o que sentia toda vez que olhava para o maior. Quem sabe um dia tudo aquilo se explicaria. Estavam em Junho. O terceiro dia de Junho. Não tarda Itachi faria 13 anos.

_- "Se ele ao menos ganhasse juízo..."_ - pensou o grisalho, enquanto fazia o jantar, certa noite.

- Kakashi... O jantar já está pronto? Estou com fome. - disse Itachi entrando na cozinha e se sentando a mesa. Estava todo sorridente de uns tempo pra cá, dentro de pouco faria aniversário, finalmente teria 13 anos.

- Está quase.

- Certo... - ficou quieto por um tempo, mas logo se prenunciou - Vai me dar alguma coisa de aniversário? - fazia uma carinha kawaii.

- Por que havia de dar?

- Não sei, só quis saber... - ficou meio tristonho, mas não se deixou abalar.

- Mesmo que fosse dar, seria surpresa.

- Tudo bem então. - sorriu, ficando feliz novamente.

-x-

Logo o nono dia do mês de Junho chegou. Itachi finalmente fazia anos. Amanheceu lindamente. Kakashi dormia tranquilamente na sua cama king size. Sonhara que era ator pornô.

Itachi que mal dormira a noite toda, se levantou cedo e foi correndo ao quarto de Kakashi, sempre fazia aquilo nos seus aniversários, e aquele seria o 4º aniversário que faria estando morando com Kakashi. Ao entrar quietinho no quarto do maior, se jogou na cama deste, dando um susto nele. Sorriu lindamente e tirou os longos cabelos dos olhos, seu corpo já não era mais pequeno como era aos 9 anos, já estava encorpado, tinha músculos fortes pelo corpo inteiro, seu rosto era mais belo também, e não era mais tão ingênuo como quando era pequeno, já sabia muito bem o que era cada coisa, e as fazia...

- Bom dia Kashi... - sabia que o grisalho não gostava de ser chamado daquele jeito, mas não resistia em alfinetá-lo quando estava muito feliz.

- Ohayo... E já disse para não me chamares assim. Só os meus namorados ou namoradas podem. - disse, tirando o garoto de cima de si.

- Mas hoje é um dia especial Kashi... - falou fazendo manha e voltando a ficar em cima do maior - Hoje eu tenho direito de fazer tudo que eu quiser.

- Não tens, não. - disse.

- Tenho sim, hoje estou fazendo 13 anos. - fez uma cara de metido, mas logo sorriu - Posso fazer só uma pequena coisinha? - piscava os olinhos, fazendo charme.

- Claro. Só espero é que não arruínes o teu dia com isso que vais fazer. - disse o mais velho, revirando os olhos.

- Nossa, seu chato. - riu alto e se aproximou do maior, dando assim um selinho nele, saiu correndo logo em seguida, tinha mania de fazer aquilo só para irritar o maior, mas por um lado, gostava também. Correu por toda a casa rindo e foi para a cozinha preparar o café da manha.

- Que garoto idiota. - murmurou, levantando-se e indo para o banho. - _"Ainda é muito criança..."_

Itachi cantarolava enquanto fazia seu café da manha, estava muito feliz, especialmente porque logo veria seu koibito, ele iria em sua casa para poderem comemorar.

Logo Kakashi desceu para a cozinha, já banhado e vestido.

- Vou passar o fim de semana fora. Já preparei tudo, vou depois do pequeno almoço. - informou, pegando em cereais e começando a comer.

- E vai me deixara aqui bem no meu aniversário? Isso não é justo. - ficou todo tristonho - Deixa eu ir com você Kakashi, eu sempre fico em casa, deixa eu ir dessa vez, onegai.

- És muito chato. - argumentou, comendo. - Mas como é o teu aniversário, podes vir.

- Eba. - pulava de alegria, nunca havia saído com Kakashi, estava muito empolgado - Vou ligar para o Deidara e desmarcar com ele.

- Ok. Se eu fosse a ti, fazia primeiro a mala e só depois ligava para o loiro. - disse, levantando-se e colocando a loiça na máquina de lavar.

- Pode deixar, vou agora mesmo fazer minha mala. Pego roupa de frio ou roupa de calor?

- Calor, né? Estamos no verão.

- Não sei nem para que lugar estamos indo. - ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Para uma casa de praia. - revelou.

- Legal... - sorriu e foi correndo para o quarto arrumar as coisas, pegou só o necessário, umas bermudas, camisas, um chinelo, óculos escuros e protetor, já que era muito branco não podia tomar sol diretamente na pele. Quando já estava pronto foi a sala esperar Kakashi, aproveitando assim para mandar uma mensagem a seu loiro informando que não poderiam sair porque não ia estar em casa naquele final de semana.

- Pronto. - Kakashi terminou de colocar tudo no carro e entrou, esperando pelo menor. Quando este entrou, arrancou. Tinha duas horas de caminho à sua frente. Adorava ir para a zona da baía, era espetacular e deserta.

Itachi colocou os fones de ouvido e ficou a escutar sua banda preferida de rock, Nightmare. Cantarolava junto, não imaginava quanto tempo demoraria a viagem, mas sabia que a praia era um pouco longe.

Enquanto conduzia, o Hatake pensava em como era infeliz.

_- "O Tenzou não veio, e tive que trazer o puto comigo."_ - suspirou e acelerou a fundo, ansioso por chegar.

Logo chegaram lá. Passaram no supermercado da vila e compraram lasanha, pão, carne, peixe, fruta, batatas fritas, legumes e arroz. Por fim, chegaram à praia e à casa do Hatake. Aquela zona era deserta.

- Chegámos.

- Nossa, que lugar mais lindo. - Itachi estava abismado com a beleza natural do local, e reparou também que não tinha pessoa alguma por lá - Não mora mais ninguém aqui por perto?

- Iie. - respondeu o maior, abrindo a porta da casinha, que era de madeira. Era bonita e acolhedora.

- Nossa... - entrou na casa se sentindo deslumbrado, o local era simples, mas muito bonito. Deixou sua mala na sala e foi olhar a casa, reparando assim que só tinha um quarto nesta - Vou dormir aonde?

- Ah... - lembrou-se que só havia um quarto. - Pois... Então, podes dormir na sala.

- Por mim tudo bem, mas posso dormir lá fora? Deve ser bem gostoso. - olhou para fora, podia-se avistar totalmente o mar de onde estavam.

- Podes, podes. Se quiseres ficar constipado. - e riu.

- Não ligo, sei que você vai cuidar com muito amor e carinho de mim. - disse com ironia - Sei me cuidar Kakashi, já tenho 13 anos.

- Está bem. Quero lá saber. Eu prefiro dormir na minha confortável cama. Infelizmente, o Tenzou não pôde vir. - suspirou, deitando-se no sofá.

- O Deidei também não veio e não é por isso que estou me lamentando. - disse tirando a blusa e ficando somente de bermuda - Ai que sol gostoso.

- Se gostas dele, devias ter feito um favor a ti, a mim e a ele: devias ter ficado lá.

- Vou ignorar esse comentário desnecessário e aproveitar o sol. E também, não namoro com o Deidei porque gosto dele, namoro porque... - se calou no mesmo instante, tinha falado demais.

- Hmmm... Se não gostas dele... - o maior riu. - Ele vai adorar saber isso.

- Ele já sabe. - se deitou no chão - E não liga.

- Ah... Dois idiotas. Ainda bem que namoram. - riu de novo e saiu dali, indo para o quarto arrumar as suas roupas.

- Bakaho. - continuou ali deitado, se o maior soube-se por qual motivo namorava com o loiro...

No seu quarto, o grisalho arrumou tudo e vestiu os calções de banho. Colocou chinelos e desceu com a toalha nos ombros.

- Bem, vou dar um mergulho.

- Tudo bem. - disse Itachi sem nem mesmo se mexer.

Após descer as escadinhas que haviam depois da porta da casinha, Kakashi deixou a tolha no corrimãozinho e os chinelos ali e correu pela areia a grande velocidade, mergulhando de cabeça quando chegou à água.

Itachi observava o maior de longe, não podia negar, o corpo dele era fantástico. A mais ou menos um ano, havia descoberto o que sentia por Kakashi, gostava e muito do grisalho. Por esse motivo que namorava com Deidara, para tentar esquecer o maior, coisa que não dava muito certo.

Após alguns mergulhos, o modelo voltou para casa.

- Queres almoçar já?

- Pode ser. - disse se levantando - Vai ser o que?

- Lasanha. Serve?

- Claro. - sorriu e foi com o maior até a cozinha ficar olhando-o cozinhar.

Colocou as lasanhas no micro-ondas.

- Bem, que queres como tua prenda de aniversário?

- Não sei... Pode me dar o que quiser. - sabia muito bem o que queria, mas não iria pedir, sabia que ouviria um não.

- Nesse caso, não dou nada.

- É muito mão de vaca Kakashi. Mais tarde penso no que eu quero e te falo. - balançou a cabeça como se tivesse inconformado.

- Não é isso. Eu só não sei o que te oferecer.

- Podia ser você mesmo... - disse baixinho - O que você gostava quando tinha minha idade?

- Bem... Quando me perguntavam o que eu queria, geralmente pedia dinheiro. Podia fazer o que quisesse com ele. - sorriu de canto.

- Pode ser então. Pra mim tanto faz.

- Toma. - foi até à carteira e tirou duas notas de valor.

- Arigatou. - sorriu ao maior ao ver o valor das notas, logo em seguida ouviu o micro-ondas apitando - Ta pronto. - sorriu lindamente ao maior.

- Oh, pois é. - colocou as lasanhas nos pratos e serviu-as. - Itadakimasu.

- Itadakimasu. - começou a comer logo em seguida. Estava muito feliz com seu aniversário, nunca havia conseguido passá-lo com Kakashi, normalmente o maior estava viajando a trabalho.

- Ah, parabéns. - disse o maior, bebendo um pouco de sumo.

- Arigatou. - agradeceu com a boca cheia de lasanha, deixando um pouco escorrer pela boca.

- Queres bolo para logo? - o grisalho comia mais devagar.

- Hai. Pode ser de limão? Amo coisas azedas.

- O bolo é para ti, não para mim. Tu escolhes.

- Então quero de limão. - disse convicto.

- Tudo bem Queres ir jantar fora?

- Hai. - sorriu, mas no fundo estranhava o maior estar sendo tão gentil para consigo.

- Tudo bem, então. - sorriu também. - E depois podíamos ir a um bar... Mas tu és novo demais. Pena.

- Posso muito bem me passar por mais velho.

- Isso não basta. Mas eu não preciso de ir a um bar. Arranjo companhia em qualquer lado.

- Tudo bem, por mim... - ficou triste de saber que Kakashi iria atrás de alguém no seu aniversário, mas não podia fazer nada.

- Já sabes o que vais fazer quando tiveres dezoito anos?

- Ainda não, mas pretendo já estar trabalhando, só não sei em que. Nenhuma faculdade me atrai, então nem mesmo sei o que vou fazer.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Eu referia-me a saíres ou não da minha casa.

- Isso é claro que vou, e antes dos dezoito, só não sei o quanto antes vai ser. Ou acha que pretendo morar com você pra sempre? Só enquanto a lei mandar.

- Eu não sei o que tu pretendes, mas eu pretendia o quanto antes.

- Chato, quer é se ver livre de mim. - virou o rosto, tinha ficado chateado com o maior.

- Pois quero.

- Com licença. - saiu da mesa com a lasanha na mão, por enquanto não queria olhar para o cinzento.

- Ui, desculpa aí se te ofendi, mas pensava que já sabias. - disse Kakashi.

- Não imaginei que ainda fosse verdade...

- Por que havia de mudar?

- Nem imagino. - disse ríspido, terminou de comer e colocou o prato na pia - Vou me banhar. - disse já saindo e tirando os sapatos, ficando assim somente de bermuda.

O Hatake continuou a comer e, quando terminou, subiu para o seu quarto, indo jogar no laptop.

Itachi ficou no mar todo o resto da tarde. Voltou apenas quando já estava anoitecendo. Tomou um banho e foi se arrumar, afinal, pelo que Kakashi havia dito, iriam jantar fora. Bateu na porta do maior esperando ele responder.

O maior dormia na cama havia horas. Estava muito cansado da viagem.

- Kakashi? - disse entrando sem fazer barulho no quarto, ao ver o maior dormindo sentou-se ao lado dele e ficou a olhá-lo.

Este não acordou. Dormia de boxes. Parecia um anjinho enquanto dormia.

Itachi muito lentamente, colocou uma mão nas costas do maior e fez caricias ali, não podia negar, estava apaixonado por ele, só esperava que Kakashi não descobri-se.

- Hmm... Mais abaixo... - gemeu o modelo.

Itachi se espantou, mas fez como foi dito, desceu a mão até quase chegar a bunda do maior.

- Aí mesmo... Ten...

Itachi sabia que Kakashi chamava por Tenzou, mas não ligou, continuou a acariciar ali, descendo sua mão um pouquinho mais, pegando assim em cheio na bunda grande e redondinha do Hatake.

- Ah... Beija-me... - pediu, remexendo-se. - Onegai, Tenzou...

Ficou meio apreensivo, tinha medo de beijar o maior e este acordar, nem imaginava qual seria a reação dele. Mesmo assim se aproximou lentamente, mas quando estava pr3estes a beijá-lo, parou, tinha medo e receio.

- Hmm... - os olhos negros de Kakashi abriram-se. - Itachi?

_Keizoku..._


	3. Chapter 3

Itachi sabia que Kakashi chamava por Tenzou, mas não ligou, continuou a acariciar ali, descendo sua mão um pouquinho mais, pegando assim em cheio na bunda grande e redondinha do Hatake.

- Ah... Beija-me... - pediu, remexendo-se. - Onegai, Tenzou...

Ficou meio apreensivo, tinha medo de beijar o maior e este acordar, nem imaginava qual seria a reação dele. Mesmo assim se aproximou lentamente, mas quando estava pr3estes a beijá-lo, parou, tinha medo e receio.

- Hmm... - os olhos negros de Kakashi abriram-se. - Itachi?

_Ima:_

- Yo... - disse constrangido - Vim saber... Se não iríamos sair. - se afastou um pouco do maior.

- Ah... Eu acabei por adormecer. Se quiseres, vamos. Tenho só que tomar um banho.

- Claro. - se levantou da cama, mas ao fazê-lo, acabou caindo em cima de Kakashi - Gomen... - não conseguia se levantar.

O grisalho olhou Itachi nos olhos e lambeu os lábios.

- Hmm... - sentia o seu membro pressionado contra o do rapaz.

- Kakashi... - disse em um sussurro. Ver aquela língua passando pelos lábios era muita tentação, daquele jeito não conseguiria se segurar.

- Bem, seria bom se saísses de cima de mim, pirralho.

- Iie...

- Não? Como não?

- Porque não posso... - se inclinou para frente, fazendo assim o maior deitar e deitando sobre ele. Olhou nos olhos do maior e não se segurou, beijou-o com vontade.

- Hm... - olhou o menor, enquanto retribuía o beijo. Durante minutos, ficou mergulhado no escuro. Porém, quando emergiu, parou com aquilo. - Hey, o que foi isso?

- Gomenasai... Não resisti. - não conseguia tirar os olhos da boca do maior - A muito queria isso...

- Estás com algum problema? Hey, sou eu, o Kakashi, o amigo do teu pai de quem nunca gostaste! - disse o grisalho, preocupado.

- Sei muito bem quem és... Por isso mesmo que te beijei. E quem disse que não gosto de ti?

- Sempre pensei isso.

- No começo não gostava muito de ti. Mas depois... - sorriu envergonhado - Gomen, já que não gostou, não faço mais.

- Não sei o que se passa contigo, mas não me parece ser bom.

- Estou muito bem, bem até de mais. - tinha um pequeno sorriso bobo na face, mas ao notar ainda estar em cima do maior, ficou completamente vermelho.

- Aff... - tirou o rapaz de cima de si e foi até ao banheiro.

Em vinte minutos, Kakashi ficou pronto.

- Vamos? - perguntou.

- Hai. - ainda estava muito envergonhado de ficar a sós com o maior, mas como não tinha jeito...

- Tu estás apaixonado por mim, Uchiha Itachi? - resolveu ser direto com o garoto.

- Nani? - congelou, não sabia o que responder.

- Perguntei-te se estavas apaixonado por mim. - repetiu.

- Isso eu entendi... Mas pra que quer saber? Isso não é da sua conta.

- Não é? Espero bem que não. - passou a mão nos cabelos e foi saindo de casa.

Itachi suspirou, havia escapado desta, mas conhecia muito bem Kakashi, se ele queria mesmo saber, uma hora acabaria descobrindo, e aquilo não seria muito legal. Entrou no carro e esperou Itachi fazer isso também. Assim que o moreno entrou, arrancou para um restaurante muito bom daquela região.

Itachi não conseguia olhar para o maior, tamanha era a vergonha e o receio que tinha dele descobrir que gostava de si. Pelo menos aquilo tudo tinha um lado bom, beijara o maior. Acabou sorrindo e pondo uma mão nos lábios.

- Gostas de marisco? - indagou o grisalho.

- Não muito, prefiro peixe ou camarão.

- Ah, ok.

Quinze minutos depois, estacionou e saiu do carro, entrando no restaurante e subindo para um segundo andar.

Itachi seguiu o maior, admirou aquele belo restaurante, era muito lindo ali. Sentou-se e esperou Kakashi dizer algo, não sabia o que falar.

O grisalho olhou o cardápio e escolheu sumo de laranja e arroz de marisco para si.

- Que vais querer?

- Vou querer Strogonoff de camarão e suco de acerola com laranja. - disse fechando o cardápio.

- Ok.

O empregado chegou e anotou os pedidos, indo embora em seguida. Kakashi limitou-se a olhar o mar pela janela.

Itachi imitou o maior, mas ficou incomodado com o silencio, então resolveu falar.

- Eu gosto sim de ti. - disse apreensivo.

- Estava a ver que não falavas. - os olhos do Hatake moveram-se e encararam os do moreno.

Itachi não consegui olhar nos olhos de Kakashi, sentia-se muito envergonhado. Olhou para baixo para poder falar.

- Se quiser eu saio de tua casa, não deve mais querer olhar na minha cara.

- Não, não precisas sair. Não há problema algum. É normal os adolescentes terem as suas paixonites.

- Não é uma paixonite... Gosto de ti faz tempo, na verdade acho que sempre gostei, mas nunca havia percebido. Só notei mesmo a um ano atrás.

- Pronto, tudo bem. - não iria discutir com o garoto.

Olhou Kakashi de canto de olho, mas não disse mais nada, pelo jeito o maior não acreditava em si. Ficou quieto esperando a comida chegar, até que o garçom a trouxe e pode começar a comer sossegadamente.

- Sabes o que eu acho? Que és precipitado. - falou Kakashi, a meio da refeição.

- Como assim? - não entendia onde o maior queria chegar.

- O que te leva a pensar que eu, um homem de verdade, iria querer algo com um garotinho?

- Não disse isso, só disse que gostava de você. Não pedi para ficar comigo... Apesar de que gostaria disso. - essa ultima parte foi dita quase num sussurro.

- Eu sei. Mas tu é que vais sofrer. Eu não sou pedófilo.

- Chega disso está bem. Se vou sofrer o problema é meu, ou acha que já não sofro? Acha que estou com o Deidara porque gosto dele? Estou para te esquecer, mas não posso fazer nada, não consigo...

- Gomenasai. - disse o maior, continuando a comer.

- Humft. - voltou a comer, mas não tinha mais vontade de nada, queria era ir para seu quarto e nunca mais ver o Hatake.

No fim do jantar, Kakashi foi pedindo a conta.

- Oh, ainda queres o bolo de limão?

- Pode ser.

Em vez da conta, o grisalho pediu o bolo de limão para o atendido de imediato. Assim que o bolo chegou, Itachi foi logo começando a comer, sabia que o maior não era de cantar parabéns, mas não queria dar a chance para ele.

Enquanto isso, o grisalho pagou tudo e esperou Itachi no carro.

_- "Aff, que dia..."_ - pensou.

Assim que Itachi terminou de comer, saiu do restaurante e foi ao carro. Entrou e sentou-se quieto. Olhou de canto ao maior, e uma vontade súbita de beijá-lo novamente se apoderou de si, tinha que se controlar.

O Hatake dirigiu-se para casa. No caminho, teve uma ideia.

- Tu e o Deidara já foderam? - indagou.

- Nani? - olhou espantado para o maior.

- Responde.

- H-hai... - ficou vermelho.

- Oh...

- Porque queria saber?

- Porque se ainda não tivesses tido a tua primeira vez, eu oferecia-te.

- Como? - arrependeu-se de ter dito que sim, apesar que se dissesse que não, estaria mentindo.

- É isso mesmo.

- Mas se quiser me ensinar mais algumas coisas...

- Iie.

- Chato. - emburrou.

- Chato o caralho, puto! - gritou o maior.

- Baka. - virou o rosto para o outro lado.

Kakashi não disse mais nada. Apenas estacionou o carro ao lado da casinha e foi entrando. Itachi entrou correndo em casa e foi direto para seu quarto, que na verdade era a sala. Chegando neste tirou toda a roupa ficando apenas com o boxe e deitou-se, xingava-se mentalmente.

Após ficar um pouco na varanda a fumar um cigarro, o grisalho foi para o seu quarto. Despiu-se todo e deitou-se. Doía-lhe muito a cabeça. Estava insuportável.

-x-

Já no meio da noite, enquanto Itachi dormia, acordou subitamente. Lá fora uma tempestade acontecia. Itachi não tinha medo, mas por estarem numa praia, a tempestade se mostrava mais devastadora ainda. Levantou e foi até o quarto do Hatake, pediria para passar o resto da noite ali, devido a tempestade.

- Kakashi. - disse baixinho, ao pé do ouvido do outro - Ta tendo uma tempestade, posso dormir aqui?

- Podes. - disse o maior, revolvendo-se na cama - Maricas. - acrescentou.

Não disse nada, apenas deitou ao lado do maior e se cobriu com a coberta dele, já que não havia trazido a sua e estava apenas de boxe.

- Arigatou. - disse depois de um tempo.

- Tudo bem. - já estava quase a adormecer de novo. Ainda doía muito.

- Está tudo bem Kakashi? - perguntou preocupado.

- Dói-me a cabeça.

- Quer que eu pegue algum remédio? - ofereceu-se.

- Não.

- Tudo bem. - voltou a ficar quieto, adormecendo quase que no mesmo instante, ali sentia-se mais seguro.

-x-

O dia seguinte amanheceu bonitão, ao contrário da noite anterior. Kakashi levantou-se cedo e foi dar um mergulho nas águas cristalinas daquela praia desertamente linda. Tomava banho nu e lamentava-se por não ter Tenzou por ali.

_- "Pelo menos hoje é sábado... Amanhã à noite regresso."_ - pensou, quando regressou a casa para o pequeno-almoço.

Itachi ao ouvir um barulho na cozinha, se levantou, notando que deveria se Kakashi, já que a cama estava desocupada. Foi tomar um banho, e quando saiu sentiu cheirinho de café da manha. Sem nem mesmo se trocar, apenas com uma toalha na cintura, foi até a cozinha ver o que Kakashi estava fazendo.

- O que teremos para o café, Kakashi?

- Pão, queijo, manteiga, compota, café e leite. - disse, pondo a mesa e sentando-se para começar a comer.

- Parece estar gostoso. - sentou-se também, não se importando com o fato de não estar vestido. Pegou um pouco de café e um pão, passando a manteiga e comendo logo em seguida.

- Queres fazer algo em especial hoje?

- Iie... - sorriu travesso - Só se for você. - acabou falando aquilo alto o suficiente para o grisalho ouvir.

- Eu? Vai-te catar, garoto. - disse, continuando a comer.

- Gomen, não era para ter ouvido. - disse encarando o maior, mas não havia mais vergonha.

- Para a próxima poupa-me a isso.

- Pode deixar, da próxima vez que eu pensar estar fazendo algo com você, penso só pra mim, não compartilho. - seu sorriso aumentou, ficando safado dessa vez.

- Ok. - terminou o seu pequeno-almoço e levantou-se da mesa. - Nunca mais te levo comigo para algum lado...

- Tudo bem. - disse também terminando de comer - Mas não pense que esses pensamentos começaram aqui, faz a muito que os tenho. - disse encarando o maior.

- Isso eu não quero saber. És um chato, puto. - lavou a louça e subiu para o seu quarto.

- Só quero você, nada de mais. - disse assim que o maior saiu da cozinha. Lavou sua louça e foi a praia, precisava se banhar.

Assim que viu aquele lindo mar a chamar-lhe, tirou a toalha, e mesmo nu, entrou na água. Água esta que estava na temperatura exata, nem quente nem fria, perfeita. Deliciava-se tanto com aquilo, que sem nem mesmo notar, passava as mãos sensualmente pelo corpo.

No seu quarto, Kakashi jogava no computador e falava com Tenzou pelo MSN. Quando se cansou de jogar, leu um dos seus livros favoritos e pensou no que seria o seu almoço.

_- "Se calha vou fazer um arroz de marisco."_ - riu com a ideia, sabia que o menor odiava marisco.

Itachi ainda ficou ali na praia até quase a uma da tarde, não se cansava de ficar no mar nunca. Quando saiu, notou que sua toalha havia voado para longe, não avistando-a mais. Suspirou. pelo menos não passaria ninguém por ali. Voltou pra casa nu mesmo.

- Itachi, vou fazer arroz de marisco para o almoço. - informou o grisalho, descendo as escadas.

- Tudo bem, vou ver se como outra coisa, sabe que não gosto disso. - disse na maior naturalidade, nem ligando por estar nu.

- Eu estava a brincar. Farei hambúrguer e arroz.

-Oh, ai sim. Gosto de hambúrguer e arroz. - sorriu, coçando a cabeça logo em seguida.

- Estou ansioso por voltar.

Colocou a água para ferver e começou a fritar os hambúrgueres.

- Eu não, aqui é mais gostoso que lá. - disse já subindo as escadas e pondo uma bermuda - Vou sentir falta daqui. - disse ao voltar a cozinha.

- Por mim, podes ficar aqui.

- Minha escola é lá, e não aqui. E também, sei que irá sentir a minha falta se eu ficar, não posso te deixar sozinho.

- Sim, sentiria imenso a tua falta. - revirou os olhos, ironizando.

- Eu sei que me amas Kakashi, não precisa demonstrar. - gargalhou ao final da piada - Pode pelo menos fingir que sentiria minha falta?

- Não, eu não sou falso com um certo garoto que conheço.

- Não sou falso. - mediu o maior de cima a baixo, como que desdenhasse.

- Sabes que és.

- E porque acha isso? Me diga uma coisa que tenha me mostrado falso.

- Quando te fui buscar ao orfanato, disseste que a Anko era puta. - riu. - No momento a seguir, mostraste-te totalmente falso à frente dela.

- Eu era pequeno e sempre me aproveitei dos outros para conseguir alguma coisa. Meu pai que me ensinou isso. - ergueu uma sobrancelha - Mais algo?

- Isso basta. Mas eu não gosto de ti de qualquer maneira. - disse, colocando o arroz na panela.

- Ainda vou te fazer mudar de opinião.

- Perda de tempo. Nunca iria pegar um pirralho quando posso pegar homens e mulheres formados. - atirou.

- Esse pirralho aqui pode fazer mais coisas que muitos homens e mulheres formados por ai. - rebateu.

- Tal e qual.

- Humft. - resolveu ficar quieto, não queria discutir com o maior.

- Calou mesmo, hein? Se eu fosse a ti, oferecia-me ao Deidara e não a outros.

- Aquele ali eu já como sempre. - disse com desdém.

- Então faz-me um favor: continua a comer.

- Pode deixar, vou comer muito o Deidara... Mas quero é ser comido por ti.

O maior começava a ficar farto. Pegou nos cabelos de Itachi e puxou-os, dando um tapa na cara do garoto.

- Cala essa boca, caralho!

- Não faz assim que eu gamo. - riu sentindo a face doer.

- Que bom. - mais tapas vieram. Kakashi bateu muito no garoto, até que fez a cara deste sangrar. Depois, jogou-o no chão. - Traste.

- Continuo sentindo o mesmo por ti, e pensando o mesmo... - passou a mão na face, sentindo essa inchada - Gostoso.

- Espero que gostes do orfanato também.

- Me deixe lá na volta então, não ficarei lá nem um dia sequer. - se levantou e pegou um pouco de gelo, pondo este na face.

- Só quero é que este inferno acabe.

- Quem faz o inferno aqui é você. - disse saindo da cozinha e indo para a sala. Jogaria alguma coisa na internet, ou leria um livro, tanto fazia, já não tinha mais fome alguma.

_- "Aff... Não aguento mais estar aqui."_ - pensou o maior, arranjando as coisas no seu quarto e descendo de novo. Apagou o fogão e saiu da casinha. Meteu-se no carro e arrancou de volta para Tokyo em seguida.

Itachi ao ouvir um carro arrancando, sabia muito bem o que havia ocorrido. Na mesma hora ligou para Deidara, sabia que seu koi iria buscá-lo. Após tudo combinado, foi nadar um pouco no mar, afinal, estaria indo embora dali a duas horas.

Duas horas depois, chegara a sua casa. A primeira coisa que fez foi comer algo e ligar ao namorado. Tinha muitas saudades.

Deidara chegou em duas horas e bateu à porta, esperando ser atendido.

Itachi que ainda estava na praia, ao avistar seu koi, correu para a casa,chegando logo após ele ter tocado a campainha.

- Yo Deidei. - disse abraçando o maior e beijando seus lábios.

- Olá, Tachi. Vamos?

- Hai, vou só pegar minhas coisas lá dentro. - disse já entrando e correndo a sala. Quando voltou, havia posto uma roupa um pouco mais fechada e sua mala estava na mão - Prontinho. Podemos ir.

Meteram a mala no carro do loiro e voltaram para Tokyo logo, demorando pouco menos de duas horas a chegar lá.

- Deidei... Contei a ele o que sinto. - disse quando estavam quase chegando.

- E aí?

- Ai que nada. Ele é um crápula insensível mesmo.

- Ah, acontece.

- Mas ele vai ver só... - riu - Dorme lá em casa hoje Dei?

- Se puder... - disse, estacionando o carro em frente ao prédio do Hatake.

- Ele nunca fez objeção de você dormir aqui, não vejo o porque de fazer agora. - desceu do carro e pegou sua mala, indo diretamente com Deidara para dentro do apartamento - Entra.

O loiro foi entrando. Não havia ninguém ali.

- Deve estar no quarto com Tenzou. - disse triste - Mas tudo bem, vamos lá pro meu Dei. - sorriu e puxou o maior consigo para seu quarto, fechando a porta logo em seguida.

No seu quarto, Kakashi e Tenzou transaram a tarde inteira até ser de noite. Agora sim, o Hatake estava bem.

- É sério o que me disseste sobre o Itachi? - indagou o moreno, com a cabeça deitada no peito do namorado.

- É. Eu quase ri quando ele me disse isso. Acho que ele pensa que eu sou burro.

Itachi estava abraçado a Deidara, ambos nus, haviam acabado de ter uma bela seção de sexo.

- O que eu posso fazer para ele me notar Dei?

- Infelizmente não sei Tachi, mas primeiro deixe de ser tão chato com ele, ou acha que não sei como você o trata? Talvez ele possa começar a cogitar a idéia.

Kakashi e Tenzou desceram e prepararam o jantar. Estavam esfomeados. Grelharam carne e fizeram noodles. Sentaram-se à mesa e começaram a comer.

Itachi e Deidara ao sentirem o cheiro vindo da cozinha, sentiram fome. Se arrumaram e rumaram para lá. Assim que chegou Itachi fez apenas uma vênia aos dois que ali estavam e foi preparar algo para si e seu koi.

- Boa noite Kakashi-san, boa noite Tenzou-san. - disse Deidara.

- Yo. - disseram ambos os homens, sem pararem o que faziam.

Itachi após ter feito dois lanches, pôs na mesa e sentou-se com Deidara ao seu lado, logo em seguida começando a comer. O clima estava meio ameno, nenhum dos dois dizia nada.

Alguns minutos depois, Kakashi e Tenzou retiraram-se para o quarto. Tinham muito que fazer ainda. Havia ainda fotos para tirar com a coleção de jeans e camisas da Pepe Jeans London.

Um pouco mais tarde, foi a vez de Itachi e Deidara se retirarem para o quarto do menor. Estavam combinando de Itachi trabalhar junto com o loiro, felizmente este trabalhava na mesma agência de modelos que Kakashi.

- Pronto, lindo. - o moreno beijou o grisalho e aproveitou para se esfregar nele.

- Ok, Tenzou. - o maior despiu as roupas e deitou-se na cama. - Vem para aqui.

O fotógrafo assim fez e deitou-se, adormecendo abraçado ao namorado.

-x-

Dia seguinte, Itachi acordou cedo e foi preparar o café, seu koi já havia ido embora, afinal tinha que trabalhar, tinha uma sessão de fotos logo cedo. Pensava em como falar com Kakashi sobre o trabalho que Deidara arrumara para si.

Kakashi acordou pouco depois e apareceu com Tenzou para o pequeno-almoço. Entrou na cozinha e nada disse. Preparou o que comer com o moreno e sentou-se na mesa, a tomar o café.

- Kakashi, queria falar com você. - sentou-se a mesa para comer.

- Fala.

- O Deidara conseguiu pra mim um trabalho na agência de vocês. Como estou terminando aquele curso de fotografia, posso trabalhar lá como fotógrafo. Só que pra isso preciso da sua autorização.

- Ok. - disse, com a mão na virilha de Tenzou. Este bebia café e olhava de esguelha para o namorado, sorrindo.

- Arigatou. - sem nem mesmo terminar o café, se levantou e foi se arrumar, tinha que encontrar o namorado e falar para ele lhe dar os documentos necessários para poder começar a trabalhar.

- Nós também temos que ir. - disse Tenzou, terminando de comer. Kakashi terminou também e levantou-se. Ajeitou a camisa e saiu de casa com o namorado, indo para a agência.

Assim que Itachi chegou na agência, foi direto falar com o loiro, já que este no momento fazia uma sessão ali mesmo. Teve que esperar um pouco, já que ainda não havia acabado, mas assim que Deidara terminou de tirar as fotos, pode falar com o maior.

- Dei, o Kakashi deixou, preciso apenas dos papéis. Pelo que eu saiba ele está aqui na agência hoje.

- Vamos lá então. - disse dando um singelo beijo no moreno e pegando os papéis foram até a sala que Kakashi estaria, Deidara nem ao menos se trocou, foi com uma boxe branca que tinha acabado de tirar as fotos - Kakashi, o Itachi me falou que você deixou. Aqui estão os papéis.

O grisalho sorriu de canto.

- Sabes o que eu iria adorar? Era que chegasses mais perto, onegai.

- Posso saber para que? - disse o loiro, tinha um pé atrás com o grisalho, talvez porque gostasse realmente de Itachi, mas este fosse apaixonado pelo tutor.

- Queria comer-te, mas parece que é impossível.

- Você que é impossível Kakashi. - entregou a ele os papéis - Assim que assinar me devolve, ou então entregue a meu Otou-san.

- Toma. - rabiscou a sua assinatura nos papéis e entregou-os a Deidara. - Quando eu puder comer-te, avisa-me.

- Baka. - saiu dali com Itachi logo atrás de si, indo diretamente a seu pai entregar os papéis - Espere aqui meu lindo, já venho. - disse entrando na sala da presidência.

Itachi ficou do lado de fora esperando, não tinha pressa, mas queria poder começar a trabalhar logo. Não muito tempo depois, Deidara volta.

- Prontinho, se quiser pode começar amanha mesmo. Se não tiver uma câmera profissional, te arrumo uma.

- Tudo bem Deidei, tenho uma sim, o Kakashi me deu uma não faz muito tempo. - sorriu para o loiro.

Naquele dia, foi pedido a Kakashi que pousasse em trajes de banho. Ele assim fez e, no fim, terminou dia de trabalho, indo logo depois para casa.

Quando Kakashi chegou, Itachi estava na sala mexendo em sua câmera. Verificava se estava tudo em ordem para poder começar a trabalhar no dia seguinte, como estava de férias, trabalharia em tempo integral, mas quando volta-se as aulas, trabalharia de tarde e as vezes de noite, já que haviam sessões que eram feitas ao ar livre.

- Yo. - disse o grisalho, deitando-se logo no sofá. - Tudo bem?

- Hai. - disse sorrindo - Arigatou por me deixar trabalhar, não vejo a hora. - estava realmente feliz.

- Pode ser que, com o trabalho, fiques menos chato.

- Quem sabe. - nem ligou para o que o maior disse - Quer comer alguma coisa? Se quiser eu posso preparar algo.

- Não, estou sem fome.

- Tudo bem. - disse já se levantando - Vou ver se a câmera está funcionando bem, já volto - foi até a sacada do apartamento e começou atirar fotos da paisagem, amava fazer aquilo.

- Aff, podia ter-me fotografado a mim. - murmurou o grisalho, fechando os olhos.

- Se quiser, é só posar que fotografo - disse Itachi que havia ouvido o maior - Ainda não fiz quase nada. Vem aqui que te fotografo a luz da lua. As fotos irão ficar bem bonitas.

- Ok. - levantou-se e foi até perto de Itachi, começando a pousar sensualmente.

Itachi tirava as fotos com a maior concentração, apesar de parecer que o maior posava daquele jeito de propósito. Afastava um pouco o foco, outras horas aproximava mais, tudo para aquelas fotos ficarem perfeitas. Já passado quase uma hora, e três rolos de filme, achou melhor parar.

- Acho que já está bom Kakashi, já se foram 3 rolos de filme meus. São muitas fotos. - sorriu.

- É. Bem, vou para o meu quarto. - disse, saindo da varanda e subindo as escadas para o seu quarto.

Itachi foi até a sala escura revelar as fotos. Após um tempo, todas já estavam prontas. Sorriu com o resultado, estavam perfeitas. Retirou algumas que já haviam secado e foi até o quarto do maior.

- Posso entrar Kakashi? Queria te mostrar algumas fotos. - disse na porta.

O maior estava todo nu, deitado na cama. O lençol branco mal lhe cobria as pernas gostosas.

- Entra.

Itachi assim o fez, mas ao olhar para o maior, congelou. Balançou a cabeça para sair do transe, afinal, ver Kakashi com um lençol fino e branco cobrindo apenas as pernas, e todo o resto de seu corpo nu, era muito para si.

- Vim te mostrar essas, as outras ainda estão secando... - disse entregando as 10 fotos que havia levado.

- Deixa ver. - levantou-se da cama e foi pegar as fotos. - Estão muito boas, parabéns.

- A-Arigatou. - ficou completamente ruborizado, o maior agora sim estava completamente nu na sua frente - Eu gostei mais dessa... - mostrou uma que deu foco no rosto do Hatake - Acho que está mais belo nela do que nas outras, parece que o foco valorizou mais você.

- Oh, obrigado. - entregou as fotos e voltou para a cama. Tapou-se de novo com o lençol. Porém, estava novamente mal tapado.

- Bem, vou ir dormir, amanha tenho que chegar cedo a agência... Vai trabalhar amanha Kakashi?

- Vou. Sou um homem de trabalho. - riu com o que dissera. - Olha, não te esforces muito. Só tens treze anos, aproveita melhor a adolescência.

- Pode deixar, mas será que podia me dar uma carona? O Dei vai apenas de tarde amanha e não vai estar na cidade de manha, e a agência é muito longe...

- Oh... - não apetecia a Kakashi acordar cedo para ir levar o garoto.

- Onegai Kakashi, não vou entrar muito cedo, mas tenho que estar lá as dez horas.

- O que é que eu ganho em troca?

- Hmm... - pensou um pouco - O que você quiser, só não pense que sou seu escravo heim.

- Ótimo. Só quero que me arranjes algum virgenzinho gostoso da tua turminha. - disse.

_Keizoku..._


	4. Chapter 4

- Pode deixar, mas será que podia me dar uma carona? O Dei vai apenas de tarde amanha e não vai estar na cidade de manha, e a agência é muito longe...

- Oh... - não apetecia a Kakashi acordar cedo para ir levar o garoto.

- Onegai Kakashi, não vou entrar muito cedo, mas tenho que estar lá as dez horas.

- O que é que eu ganho em troca?

- Hmm... - pensou um pouco - O que você quiser, só não pense que sou seu escravo heim.

- Ótimo. Só quero que me arranjes algum virgenzinho gostoso da tua turminha. - disse.

_Ima:_

- Nani? Nem pensar, afinal, você mesmo disse que não era um pedófilo. Não vou colocar ninguém da minha turma nas tuas garras Kakashi, faço outra coisa, mas isso nunca.

- As circunstâncias mudaram. É isso ou nada.

- Tudo bem então... - suspirou - Vou de ônibus para a agência amanha.

- Aff, podias colaborar comigo.

- Eu colaboraria se você pedisse algo descente.

- Não é decente porque eu não pedi o menino Itachi na minha cama. - disse, fechando a cara.

- Não é descente porque são meus amigos, e todos eles são menores, e como você disse, quer um virgem.

- Claro que quero um virgem. São muito gostosos. Se não queres colaborar, eu viro-me.

- Então acho melhor. - chegou bem perto do rosto do maior e sussurrou - Pelo visto, se eu fosse virgem faria seu estilo, mas como não sou... Ou melhor, por um lado sou, mas você quer menininhos puritanos, e isso, eu já não sou desde que você me ensinou aquilo, quando eu tinha nove anos. - sorriu - Ou acaso algum dia achou que eu já tinha dado para o Deidei?

- Por acaso, pareces ser mesmo do género que leva no cú. - disse o grisalho, passando a mão nos cabelos. - Eu quero um ingénuo e gostoso. Tudo o que tu não és.

- Posso não ser ingênuo, mas sei muito bem que sou gostoso. - se aproximou mais do maior e beijou-lhe o rosto - Boa noite, vou me deitar que amanha acordo mais cedo ainda, já que não vai me dar uma carona.

- Hoje dormes comigo. - ordenou.

- Porque? - disse, assustado

- Porque eu estou mesmo com vontade de fazer sexo oral.

- Nani? - não acreditava no que havia acabado de ouvir, aquilo só podia ser brincadeira.

- Garoto surdo, hã?

- Não sou surdo, mas não entendo onde quer chegar com isso.

- É um pedido como qualquer outro.

- E você acha que eu vou fazer sexo oral em você? Assim, do nada?

- Só fazes se quiseres.

- E o que vou ganhar com isso? Porque até o momento, só quem vai fazer algo aqui sou eu.

- Ganhas a carona.

- A claro... - foi em direção ao maior e pois uma mão em cima do membro deste, apertando gostosamente - Isso é pouco para um sexo oral.

- Se eu fosse a ti ficava calado.

Olhou nos olhos do maior e apertou mais um pouco o membro deste, sorrindo em seguida.

- Isso mesmo, Itachi... - também sorriu. - Agora faz algo mais produtivo.

Itachi se abaixou enquanto sorria, lambeu os lábios e pôs e membro do maior na boca, dando uma sugada forte. Em seguida largo, e dando um selinho no maior saiu do quarto, mas não sem antes dizer:

- Boa noite, amanha nos vemos no serviço.

- Woohoo, que lhe dera. - disse, deitando-se e apagando a luz.

-x-

Dia seguinte, Itachi acorda bem cedo para poder ir para o trabalho, já que Kakashi não lhe daria a carona. Já por volta do meio dia, estava em uma sala esperando para começar a fotografar um modelo para a nova coleção de boxe Calvin Klein. Não sabia quem seria o modelo, mas espera que fosse bem bonito.

A porta abriu-se e Kakashi entrou. Acabara de chegar à agência e fora informado que teria que pousar com a nova coleção de boxes da Calvin Klein. Informaram também que Itachi seria o fotógrafo. O Hatake tentou mudar de fotógrafo, mas ninguém aceitara tal mudança.

- Yo. - disse, encarando o moreno.

- Kakashi? - olhou o maior de cima a baixo, já com a primeira boxe a ser fotografado - Não imaginei que meu primeiro trabalho ia ser logo com você. - sorriu - Vamos começar ou quer fazer alguma coisa antes? - apontava a mesa de maquiagens, sabia que alguns modelos preferiam fazer algo para esconder o brilho do rosto, mas não conhecia Kakashi nesse aspecto.

- Não preciso de nada. - foi logo para o local onde iria pousar.

- Tudo bem então. - pegou sua máquina que já estava pronta, se posicionou onde achou melhor e já começou a sessão de fotos.

Kakashi era um modelo tipicamente atrevido. As suas poses eram bastante atrevidas, chamativas, sexys. Tinha o hábito de colocar o dedo polegar no cós dos boxes e puxar um pouco para baixo. Aliado a este hábito estava o de sorrir de canto e mostrar os dentes perfeitinhos. Muitas vezes, tocava o peito, dando um ar ainda mais sensual e sedutor à pose.

Itachi estava hipnotizado com Kakashi, na noite anterior ele não havia posado daquele jeito... Nunca imaginou que o grisalho podia ficar ainda mais sexy do que já era. Já havia se acabado 4 rolos de fotos, e nada de pararem, apenas para o maior trocar de boxe, coisa que deixava cada vez Itachi mais deliciado.

Numa das poses, o grisalho deitou-se no sofá que havia ali no estúdio. Apoiou a cabeça numa mão e colocou a outra perto da virilha. O olhar e o sorriso eram tão sedutores e hipnotizantes que chegava a parecer que Kakashi convidava quem quer que o visse a juntar-se a ele naquele sofá.

Itachi já estava ardendo de tesão, ver aquele homem espetacular ali, deitado naquele sofá, era muita tentação. Estava quase fazendo uma grande besteira, quando seu último rolo de foto acabou. Para sua sorte teria que interromper por um momento a sessão, mas infelizmente, não o suficiente.

- Espere um momento só Kakashi, vou pegar mais uns rolos, porque os 15 que eu tinha aqui já foram.

- Eu acho que já está bom. - disse o maior, levantando-se. - Não são precisas tantas fotos, garoto.

- Só estava fazendo o que me mandaram... - pegou os rolos e guardou tudo, indo a porta em seguida - Vou revelar isso aqui, se quiser ver como ficou... Bem, já sabe os procedimentos. Ja ne. - saiu logo em seguida.

O Hatake foi vestir-se e desandou para casa, após conversar com o pai de Deidara, o qual já pegara várias vezes.

_- "Bem... Preciso de ver se encontro aquele gostoso que vi o outro dia..."_

Foi até ao parque da cidade e esperou na sorveteria de lá. Comprou um gelado e esperou. Todas as terças-feiras via ali um garotinho que achava muito gostoso. Minutos depois, este apareceu. O cabelo era curto e negro. A pele era muito pálida. Os olhos negros.

_- "Cá está ele..."_ - pensou Kakashi, dirigindo-se ao rapaz que se sentara numa mesa. - Posso?

- C-Claro... - o menino, que devia ter a mesma idade que Itachi, achou que devia estar a sonha. - Hatake Kakashi?

- O próprio. - sorriu e sentou-se na mesa. - E tu? Como te chamas?

- Sai.

- Bom, Sai, eu vou ser direto. Já te tenho visto aqui e acho-te muito gostoso. - deu uma lambida no gelado de chocolate que comia e olhou sedutoramente o garoto.

- Er... O gostoso aqui és tu. Tens um corpo divinal, que eu sempre quis tocar. - Sai ainda não pedira o seu gelado, tão encantado que estava. Era fã de Kakashi. Achava-o um modelo sensacional.

- Podes ter essa oportunidade. É só vires comigo até minha casa. - olhou-o sério desta vez e tocou-lhe o rosto. - Desejo-te.

-x-

Ainda naquele dia, após revelar todas as fotos de Kakashi, Itachi ainda fez mais outra sessão, só que dessa vez foi com seu koi, Deidara. As fotos do loiro eram para uma famosa marca de Jeans, as quais deveriam ser tiradas sem camisa, aparecendo apenas o jeans. Novamente outra sessão tentadora para Itachi, mas não tanta quanto a de Kakashi. Quando terminou de revelar também essas fotos, foi com seu koi para casa. Estava muito cansado, seu primeiro dia havia sido muito bom, recebera muitos elogios do presidente da agencia, mas também muito cansativo. Queria apenas se deitar na cama e dormir com Deidara. E foi exatamente o que fizeram quando chegaram a casa do Uchiha.

-x-

- Hai... Eu também. - o moreno levantou-se da cadeira, vendo que o maior fizera o mesmo. Seguiu-o e ambos entraram no carro. Kakashi não perdeu tempo e acelerou a fundo, chegando rapidamente ao apartamento.

- Eu estava mesmo a precisar de pegar alguém, lindo. - antes de sair do carro, beijou o menor com lascívia. Este retribuiu de muito bom grado e saiu do carro logo em seguida.

Entraram na habitação do modelo e, antes de seguirem para o quarto deste, foram para a sala. O Hatake deitou-se no sofá e puxou Sai para cima de si, acariciando-lhe todo o corpo e beijando-o loucamente.

Não aguentando ir para o seu quarto, Kakashi possuiu Sai mesmo ali no sofá. Desvirginou o garoto com amor e carinho. Tocou-o muito, fazendo-o gemer alto de prazer. As roupas estavam espalhadas pelo chão da sala, os corpos estavam suados. O ambiente estava quente e deliciosamente prazeroso. Sai estava aninhadinho no corpo do modelo. Fora muito intenso e duradouro.

Itachi acordou já era noite. Seu koi estava aninhado a seu corpo. Deu vários beijinhos pela face dele a fim de acordá-lo, coisa que deu muito resultado.

- Dei, estou com fome. Vou fazer o jantar, vem comigo?

- Claro meu lindo. - disse já se levantando - Vamos lá que eu te ajudo.

E assim os dois se arrumaram e foram para a cozinha. O que não esperavam era encontrar Kakashi abraçado a um colega de classe de Itachi, nus e no sofá. O Uchiha se espantou, mas não deixou transparecer. Rumou direto a cozinha, ignorando os dois ali na sala. Deidara seguia Itachi de perto, sabia que o menor devia estar decepcionado. Fizeram o jantar e sentaram-se para comer, nenhum dos dois dizia uma palavra sobre o que viram, na verdade, não diziam nada, estavam em completo silencio deste que passaram pela sala.

Kakashi levantou-se do sofá quando viu os outros dois. Beijou Sai, que dormia profundamente, e vestiu-se, indo depois fazer qualquer coisa na cozinha. Lá, ignorou tanto o loiro como o moreno. Dedicou-se somente a fazer espaguete com hambúrgueres. Junto ao fogão, parecia imensamente concentrado.

Itachi olhava para Deidara como se quisesse sair dali, e o loiro já conhecendo seu koi, teve uma idéia.

- Kakashi, o Itachi pode dormir lá em casa hoje? Amanha eu entro cedo na agencia também, ai poderia levá-lo. - olhou para Itachi sorrindo, e este retribuiu o sorriso, estava imensamente agradecido.

- Iie.

- Porque não? Será melhor para ele amanha de manhã e para você, que poderá ficar mais a vontade em sua casa. - começou a ficar com raiva do grisalho, sabia que ele gostava de ferir o seu moreno.

- Porque eu disse que não. - olhou Deidara por cima do ombro.

- Você que sabe então. - olhou para Itachi como se pedisse perdão, e este deu um fraco sorriso.

Assim que acabaram de comer, Itachi colocou a louça toda na lava louça e foi para seu quarto com Deidara, este iria se arrumar para ir embora, ainda tinha algumas coisas para fazer em sua casa.

- Amanha passo aqui para te pegar meu amor. - disse dando um beijo em Itachi.

- Arigatou Dei... E não precisava ter feito aquilo na janta. - seu sorriso era fraco.

- Imagina meu Uchiha lindo. Vou indo. Qualquer coisa me liga. - beijou a testa de Itachi, e quando estava prestes a fechar a porta do quarto, disse: - Tenha juízo. - saiu logo em seguida.

Itachi ficou em seu quarto, pensativo. Evitou ao máximo pensar em Kakashi, e resolveu então pensar em seu mais novo trabalho.

Quando o jantar ficou pronto, o grisalho foi chamar Sai para comer. Este foi, super contente.

- Kakashi-san, o Itachi está em casa? - indagou Sai. Sabia muito bem que o seu coleguinha de classe morava com Kakashi.

- Está, sim. - respondeu o maior, enquanto comia.

- Que bom! Será que eu posso ir falar com ele?

- Com certeza.

Instantes depois, o moreno terminou de jantar, pediu licença e foi procurar o quarto de Itachi. Bateu na porta daquele que tinha os kanjis.

- Entre. - disse Itachi, ainda deitado em sua cama, observando algumas fotos de Deidara que a agência não usaria, e que assim haviam ficado com ele.

Sai entrou.

- Yo! - exclamou, fechando a porta. - Tudo bem, Itachi-kun?

- Hai, Sai-kun. - sorriu ao outro moreno - Estou apenas observando algumas das fotos que tirei hoje. - entregou algumas a Sai.

- Não tens nenhumas do Kakashi-san? - indagou, com os olhos a brilharem.

- Tenho algumas que tirei ontem. - pegou três e mostrou ao menor - Prefiro as que tirei hoje, mas como ainda não sabem qual usar, não pude trazer nenhuma para casa.

- Podes dar-me? - pediu, olhando as fotos gulosamente.

- Pode levar. - disse com desinteresse. Sabia ter muitas mais de onde vieram aquelas.

- Obrigado. O Kakashi-san é um tesão...

- Sim, eu sei. - olhou feio para Sai - Se me der licença, tenho que preparar minhas coisas para amanha.

- Hai. - não percebeu aquela mudança do outro moreno. - Ele agora é meu. - disse, saindo do quarto.

- É o que pensa... - gargalhou sozinho - Não sabe onde está se metendo Sai... E muito menos com quem está se metendo.

Quando Sai apareceu na cozinha, Kakashi já tinha terminado de comer.

- Vou indo, Kakashi-san. - informou, pegando o casaco e vestindo-o.

- Ok, lindo. - aproximou-se do menor e beijou-o lascivamente. - Depois ligo-te.

O moreno tocou o baixo ventre do modelo e saiu do apartamento, feliz.

_- "Bem, vou para o meu quarto."_ - pensou, subindo as escadas e dirigindo-se ao seu quarto.

-x-

No dia seguinte, Deidara foi buscara Itachi para ir trabalhar, e todos os outros dias seguidos. Durante todo um mês a rotina de Itachi era ir ao trabalho e quando voltava ficar um pouco com seu loiro. Por vezes faziam amor, já em outras ocasiões apenas dormiam abraçados até a hora do jantar. Infelizmente faltava apenas quinze dias para as aulas voltarem, e isso significava trabalhar apenas meio período. O moreno não estava muito feliz com essa mudança que sua vida tomaria, mas era seu dever ir a escola, e o cumpriria como sempre o fez até o presente momento.

Igualmente rotineira foi a vida de Kakashi nesse mês que se passou. Trabalhava e ficava com Sai em casa. Às vezes ia jantar fora com o garoto e acabava por comê-lo no banheiro do restaurante. Passava pouco tempo em casa, apesar de tudo. Saía muito com o seu moreno predileto.

Certa tarde, chegado a casa da agência, Kakashi viu que recebera uma carta.

_- "CK Models? A grande concorrência da minha agência de modelos..."_ - pensou, abrindo a carta e indo para o sofá ler. Ficou estupefato. Era um pedido de empregamento, no qual lhe ofereciam quase o triplo do seu salário atual. - _"Meu Deus, acho que vou aceitar, sim."_

Itachi que passava naquele momento na sala, parou e se virou a Kakashi.

- Algum problema Kakashi?

- Nenhum. Muito pelo contrário. Acabei de receber uma proposta de trabalho tentadora. - respondeu.

- Fico feliz por você. E pretende aceita-la? - pela cara que o maior fazia, já sabia a resposta.

- Claro. Oferecem-me quase o triplo do meu salário atual. Só tenho pena de que é noutra cidade.

- Nani? - arregalou os olhos - Kakashi, sabe que se aceitar terei que ir com você, e para isso terei que largar meu emprego na agencia...

- Não. Tens o teu namoradinho, não tens? Então chegou a altura de ele fazer algo útil.

- O que quer dizer com isso? Quer que eu fique com Deidara? - se aproximou do maior - Está louco? Não posso. Sabe muito bem que é meu tutor, não posso ficar aqui se você não ficar.

- Nunca pedi para ser o teu tutor.

- E eu nunca pedi para meus pais morrerem e me deixarem para você. - suspirou - Quer saber, pra mim tanto faz, o que resolver pra mim está resolvido, seja eu indo com você, ou ficando por aqui.

- Eu também não queria que os teus pais morressem... Muito pelo contrário. - Kakashi era apaixonado por Fugaku. - Tu decides.

- Tudo bem então... Vou com você. - se virou para ir a seu quarto, mas antes parou e disse: - Só preciso de um tempo para pedir demissão da agência e falar com Deidara.

- Acho que podíamos passar mais tempo juntos.

- Claro, como quiser. - não estava chateado por ter que ir embora e não poder mais ficar com Deidara, estava chateado por ter que largar seu emprego, mas por um lado a noticia de ficar mais tempo com o Hatake era interessante... Infelizmente coisas que gostava estavam em jogo. Foi para seu quarto logo em seguida.

Kakashi foi atrás.

- Prepara-te: hoje vais dar esse cú para mim.

- Nani? - se assustou ao ver Kakashi atrás de si - Não chegue perto de mim Kakashi. Fique longe.

- Como é? - indagou, segurando, firmemente, um dos pulsos do menor.

- Kakashi... Onegai, não faça nada que vá se arrepender depois. - tinha lágrimas nos olhos, estava realmente assustado com o maior. Esperava que sua primeira vez com ele fosse diferente.

- Arrepender? Achas que me importo com um traste como tu?

- Ka-Kakashi... - o susto fora tão grande, que seu corpo ficou mole, ficando a mercê de Kakashi.

- Vamos lá ver se o rabinho de Uchiha Itachi é tão gostoso assim... - puxou-o para o seu quarto e jogou-o na cama king size.

- Onegai Kakashi, nunca fiz isso antes... - lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto, estava tremendo de medo, não reconhecia Kakashi, ele nunca fora daquele jeito.

O maior gargalhou.

- Estava a brincar, seu bobo. - largou o garoto e afastou-se. - Eu não como merda.

Itachi suspirou aliviado, mas ao mesmo tempo estava com muita raiva do maior. Olhou zangado para ele, e sem dizer nada, foi para seu quarto num rompante. Se trancou lá dentro, não queria ver Kakashi nem pintado de ouro na sua frente.

_- "Garoto mesmo idiota. Achou que eu o ia comer. Estou-me a foder para aquela conversa toda de que me ama. Ele mente."_ - pensou o maior, despindo-se e deitando-se na cama, ainda rindo.

Itachi chorava compulsivamente em seu quarto, não acreditava no que o maior acabara de fazer. Mas tinha uma coisa em mente. Faria de tudo para deixar de gostar do maior, nem que para isso tivesse que parar de falar com ele, ou então, só falaria o necessário...

Na hora de adormecer, Kakashi só pensava no seu passado. Aliás, o passado atormentava-o todos os dias.

_- "Como é que ele morreu? Não podia ter-me deixado..." _- dizia para si, agarrado à enorme almofada. - _"Fugaku..."_

Sentou-se na cama e abriu a última gaveta do criado-mudo. Tirou algumas fotos e observou cada uma delas com especial atenção. Em todas as fotografias Kakashi, na altura criança, estava com Fugaku. Ou na cama, ou no parque a comer sorvete, ou na praia...

_- "Nunca mais vou amar alguém. Se não posso ter o Fugaku, então não terei mais ninguém."_ - pensou, deitando-se de novo e adormecendo.

-x-

Itachi acordou cedo no dia seguinte, tinha que ir na agencia falar com Deidara, apesar de saber que Kakashi ainda não tinha falado com ninguém, achava melhor falar com o namorado primeiro. Tinha também que arrumar suas coisas, não sabia quando Kakashi pretendia ir embora, tinha que estar preparado.

Nesse mesmo dia, o grisalho começou a arrumar as coisas. Vagarosamente, foi arrumando tudo. No meio da tarde, foi até à agência e pediu para falar com o chefe. Foi prontamente encaminhado para a sala do pai de Deidara. Bateu à porta e entrou.

- Yo... - disse, acenando. Não esperou o loiro que estava atrás da secretária falar. - Vim demitir-me.

- E posso saber o porque? - perguntou Inoichi, virando-se para encarar Kakashi.

- Recebi uma proposta de trabalho na concorrência.

- E já pensou que posso te fazer uma melhor ainda?

- Ofereceram-me quase o triplo do que recebo aqui.

- Entendo... Infelizmente não posso oferecer tanto, apesar de você valer tudo isso. - suspirou - Vai ser uma grande perda Hatake, mas espero que seja feliz na tua nova agência. E me responda uma coisa... Vou perder meu mais novo fotógrafo? Porque se for, perderei um dos melhores.

- Vais, sim. - revelou, virando as costas. - Ja ne.

- Ja ne. - disse, voltando a seus afazeres.

Saiu dali e ligou para o presidente da outra agência. Falou que aceitava a proposta e que ia mover-se para a outra cidade em dois dias.

_- "Pronto... Ainda bem que fica bem longe daqui..."_ - pensou, entrando no carro e guiando para casa.

Itachi que ainda estava na agencia com Deidara foi chamado pelo presidente, sabendo por este que Kakashi acabara de pedir demissão. Ficou triste, mas combinou de trabalhar o dia seguinte também, seu último dia. Deidara não acreditava que perderia seu koi, mas prometeu a Itachi, que se ele precisasse era só ligar que iria a seu socorro no mesmo instante. Já quase de noite, foi embora com Deidara para casa, iriam se despedir, afinal, iria embora para nunca mais voltar.

A essa altura, o Hatake estava entretido na sala a ver as suas fotos com Fugaku. Pousou-as no sofá e foi fazer o jantar. Arranjou arroz e fez algum peixe para si. Ficou na cozinha, um pouco abstraído da realidade. Nunca mais se lembrou das fotos no sofá.

Itachi que acabara de chegar em casa com Deidara, estancou ao ver algumas fotos de seu pai em cima do sofá. Pegou-as e reparou que Kakashi estava em várias delas. O que mais lhe espantou, foi algumas fotos dos dois na cama, ou então comendo sorvete romanticamente. Largou as fotos no chão, não acreditava naquilo que via. Deidara não disse nada, estava tão estupefato quanto Itachi.

Na cozinha, o maior começava a comer.

_- "Ficou bem bom... Adoro manteiga derretida em cima do peixe grelhado."_ - pensou.

- Kakashi. - Itachi gritou da sala - Me responda o que é isso.

O Hatake levantou-se de imediato, alarmado. Foi até à sala e viu as fotos no chão. Mordeu o lábio e correu a apanhá-las.

- Não vai me responder? O que é isso Kakashi? - olhava com raiva para o maior.

- É óbvio.

- Não acredito nisso. Esse tempo todo, e você me escondeu que teve um caso com meu Otou-san... Deve ser por isso que não gosta de mim, porque meu Otou-san me teve com uma mulher... Bakaho.

- Tu não tens nada a ver comigo! É a minha vida, não tinha nada que te contar! - gritou o grisalho, furioso. - São coisas minhas, não tens o direito de me julgar, sequer!

- Não estou te julgando, só estou começando a te entender. - balançou a cabeça em negação - Vamos para o quarto Deidei, não aguento mais ficar aqui.

- Se queres saber, entendeste bem. Eu odeio-te por seres filho do Fugaku e da Mikoto. - rosnou.

- Já tinha deduzido isso. - deu as costas e foi com Deidara para seu quarto, não suportaria mais conversar com o mais velho.

Passou as mãos pelo cabelo e arrumou as fotos no seu quarto, voltando para jantar logo depois.

_- "Que descuidado que eu fui..."_ - pensou.

Itachi e Deidara ficaram discutindo sobre o que havia ocorrido durante quase uma hora, mas já cansado de tudo aquilo, Itachi preferiu se divertir com o namorado. Não quiseram saber de jantar, por isso, transaram a noite inteira. Se amaram como nunca antes. Aquela seria a ultima noite dos dois juntos, já que no dia seguinte Deidara viajaria a negócios e Itachi iria embora no outro.

Depois de jantar, o grisalho foi até ao cinema. Regressou tarde, pois foi à sessão da meia noite. Chegado a casa, caminhou para o quarto e deitou-se na cama, adormecendo em seguida. Estava muito cansadinho. Ultimamente pensava demais em Fugaku.

-x-

Itachi acordou no dia seguinte e reparou que a casa estava muito quieta. Foi a sala e não encontrou ninguém, na cozinha também não tinha ninguém. Preocupado foi chamar Deidara que estava em seu quarto. O loiro sugeriu olhar no quarto de Kakashi, e assim que entraram, encontraram-no dormindo. Itachi ficou um pouco mais aliviado, mas ao ver que o maior estava completamente vestido, achou estranho. Tentou acordá-lo de todas as formas possíveis, mas isso foi impossível. Deidara ao se aproximar de Kakashi, já sabia o que se passava com o grisalho.

- Vamos levá-lo ao hospital, pelo visto está em coma alcoólico. - disse que já com o maior nos braços.

Correram para chegar ao hospital, Itachi estava com medo de que algo tivesse acontecido com o Hatake. Deixaram-no com uma enfermeira e esperaram, até que alguém pudesse dar alguma noticia a eles.

Kakashi não acordou durante o dia inteiro. Porém, à noite, abriu os olhos e recuperou a consciência. A enfermeira e o médico disseram logo que havia exames para fazer, mas o modelo recusou tudo e disse que fora só por causa de um desequilíbrio emocional, algo muito pontual. Insistiu para ter alta de imediato, alegando ter que preparar-se para uma viagem. Com muito custo, conseguiu a alta. Deram-lhe as roupas e este vestiu-se. Assinou uns papéis e saiu do quarto, agradecendo por tudo ao médico e à enfermeira.

Itachi quando viu Kakashi, sorriu. Estava mais aliviado pelo maior estar melhor, mas também estava bravo, muito bravo.

- Como pode beber tanto a ponto de entrar em coma seu energúmeno? Heim seu baka, me responda. - só não avançou em Kakashi, porque Deidara segurou-o.

- Humft! - deu as costas e foi até ao elevador. Carregou num botão e esperou.

Itachi e Deidara seguiram-no, o loiro ainda tendo que segurar o namorado uma vez ou outra.

_- "Como este baka pode fazer o que fez... Será que queria se matar? Iie. Ele nunca faria isso."_ - pensava Itachi enquanto olhava Kakashi pelas costas.

Entrou no elevador. Esperou os outros dois e depois carregou no botão. Olhava o chão e parecia nada satisfeito com a vida.

- O que esta pensando Kakashi. Está muito quieto... Porque fez aquilo ontem a noite? - finalmente conseguira falar com o maior.

Este não respondeu. Não tinha vontade de falar com ninguém.

- Faça como quiser, mas não venha chorando depois. - deu o assunto por encerrado, se ele não queria falar, que não fala-se.

- Chorar? - indagou, olhando o garoto com fúria.

- Modo de dizer Kakashi. Você me entendeu muito bem, não é idiota. Ao menos era o que eu achava até noite passada.

- Cala-te, fedelho. - ordenou, fuzilando-o com o olhar.

- Humft. Não está em condição de me ordenar nada, o errado aqui é você. Mas quer saber, não vou falar mais nada mesmo, você sabe muito bem o que faz da tua vida. - olhou feio para Kakashi e se virou, abraçando Deidara.

- Não sabes nada sobre mim.

- E nem quero saber.

- Ainda bem.

- Humft.

Deidara que estava o meio do fogo cruzado, balançou a cabeça inconformado, pareciam duas crianças brigando.

Quando o elevador parou e as portas se abriram, Kakashi saiu dali e sumiu do hospital, indo mesmo a pé para casa. A vida não estava a correr-lhe nada bem.

Itachi foi com Deidara de carro, e claro, chegou antes de Kakashi. Pegou suas malas e as colocou na sala, não sabia que horas o Hatake iria no dia seguinte, mas achou melhor já deixar tudo pronto. Preparou uma comida e serviu para três, esperando Kakashi chegar para começarem a comer.

Hora e meia depois, a porta do apartamento abriu-se. O grisalho chegara. Sem nada dizer, seguiu rumo ao quarto e jogou-se na cama, despedaçado.

Itachi seguiu Kakashi e entrou no quarto sem nem mesmo se anunciar.

- Kakashi, tem comida pronta. Venha comer, vai se sentir melhor. - sentia pena do grisalho.

- Não quero, obrigado... - disse, com a cara enterrada na almofada.

- Você que sabe, vou colocar na geladeira e quando tiver fome você esquenta no micro-ondas. - saiu do quarto em seguida fechando a porta ao passar.

Assim que voltou a cozinha, comeu junto a Deidara, não falaram muito, apenas algumas palavras de adeus. Ambos não queria ter que se separar dessa forma, mas não tinha jeito. Após comerem, Deidara foi embora. Como não havia ido desfilar naquele dia, no seguinte teria que partir cedo para ver se arrumava a bagunça que fizera. Itachi, após Deidara ir, foi para seu quarto. Leu algumas coisas sobre fotografia, e em seguida foi dormir.

O grisalho nem mesmo se mexeu dali mais alguma vez naquela noite. Adormeceu bem ali e, no dia seguinte, acordou por volta da hora de almoço.

_- "Bem... Será melhor começar a meter tudo no carro... Tenho oito horas de caminho à minha frente."_ - pensou, vestindo-se e arrumando o que faltava. Desceu e tomou o pequeno-almoço. Logo depois, foi metendo algumas coisas no carro, enquanto esperava Itachi aparecer.

Itachi que não conseguira dormir direto, acordou quando ouviu barulho no carro. Se levantou e tomou um rápido banho. Logo após comeu uma fruta e foi ter com Kakashi.

- Kakashi, minhas coisas estão aqui. - disse já colocando tudo no porta malas - O resto das coisas vão quando?

- Já está tudo. - anunciou o mais velho, entrando para o lugar do condutor.

- Estou perguntando dos móveis. - balançou a cabeça e entrou no carro.

- E eu estou a tentar dizer-te que não vão, idiota.

- Baka. Ainda bem então que o que eu queria está na mala. - fechou a cara.

- Vamos para uma cidade a oito horas daqui. É bem mais dispendioso levar os móveis do que comprar novos. - também fechou a cara e acelerou, saindo da garagem

_Keizoku..._


	5. Chapter 5

- Kakashi, minhas coisas estão aqui. - disse já colocando tudo no porta malas - O resto das coisas vão quando?

- Já está tudo. - anunciou o mais velho, entrando para o lugar do condutor.

- Estou perguntando dos móveis. - balançou a cabeça e entrou no carro.

- E eu estou a tentar dizer-te que não vão, idiota.

- Baka. Ainda bem então que o que eu queria está na mala. - fechou a cara.

- Vamos para uma cidade a oito horas daqui. É bem mais dispendioso levar os móveis do que comprar novos. - também fechou a cara e acelerou, saindo da garagem

_Ima:_

Itachi foi o resto do caminho quieto. Não via o porque e nem mesmo clima para conversarem. Pensou em Deidara, na falta que sentiria do loiro. Podia não amá-lo, mas gostava muito dele, e era uma ótima companhia. Colocou os fones no ouvido e virou a cabeça para a janela. Via aos poucos toda sua infância naquela cidade ser deixada para trás.

O caminho foi sendo percorrido e as horas foram passando. Por volta das oito da noite chegaram à cidade. Visto que ainda não arranjara casa ali, o Hatake estacionou no parque de um hotel de cinco estrelas.

- Itachi. - chamou, olhando o menor e espreguiçando-se.

- Hai... - disse acordando com o chamado do maior.

- Desculpa separar-te do Deidara. Eu, melhor do que ninguém, sei o que é perder a pessoa que amamos. - cutucava o volante do carro.

- Não tem o porque se desculpar, sabe que não o amava. É claro que ele vai me fazer falta, além de namorados, éramos muito amigos. - suspirou - E me desculpe pela minha reação quando descobri de você com meu Otou-san... Você devia amá-lo muito.

- Ainda amo. Não quero mais ninguém a não ser ele. - bateu com a cabeça no volante.

- Entendo... - olhou o maior - Me odeia tanto por eu ser filho dele com a Mikoto e por ser tão parecido com ele, não é?

- Hai...

- Tudo bem... - olhou em volta - Vamos ficar nesse hotel até comprares uma casa?

- Mas eu adorava a Mikoto. - ignorou a pergunta do rapaz.

- Sei... Duvido. Devia era odiá-la por ter tirado meu Otou-san de você.

- Iie. Ela já o tinha quando eu apareci. Eu gostava muito dela. Sempre aceitei o relacionamento deles.

- Então não entendo seu ódio por mim, se gostava de minha Okaa-san, porque não gostas de mim? Porque só a aparência não pode ser.

- Não significa que eu tenha que gostar de ti.

- Tudo bem então, você é que sabe. - saiu do carro logo em seguida para esticar as pernas. Todo seu corpo doía, já que havia ficado na mesma posição durante tempo demais. Sua barriga roncou alto - Estou com fome. - disse constrangido.

- Vamos fazer o check-in no hotel. - saiu do carro e tirou a mala que tinha algumas roupas. Trancou o veículo e foi fazer o check-in. Porém, só havia um quarto de casal disponível. - Importas-te de dividir o quarto comigo?

- Iie. - disse olhando ao redor. O hotel era pequeno, mas muito bonito e chique.

- Quero o quarto, por favor. - pagou e recebeu o cartão magnético. Chamou o elevador e entrou com o moreno. - O quarto fica no último andar.

- Ok. - olhava o elevador, até mesmo ali tinha luxo. Assim que o elevador parou, saiu e esperou por Kakashi, não sabia onde era o quarto, muito menos o numero deste.

O maior foi andando na frente. Chegado ao quarto, abriu a porta com o cartão e foi entrando, fechando-a assim que Itachi entrou. A cama de casal era enorme, a banheira do banheiro era enorme também. O quarto era super bonito.

- Gostei. - disse Itachi mexendo no frigobar e pegando um refrigerante - Só falta a comida... - sua barriga roncou, como se concorda-se - Bem que podia ter alguma coisa aqui, mas só tem bebida.

- Já vou pedir o jantar. - abraçou o moreno por trás e deitou a cabeça no ombro deste.

- Cla-Claro... - estranhou o grisalho, mas resolveu aproveitar, não era sempre que ele agia daquele jeito. Na verdade, era a primeira vez que agia daquele jeito consigo. Acariciou os cabelos do maior, sentindo a maciez desses.

- Estou tão carente... - gemeu, triste.

- Calma, já vai passar. - disse enquanto levava Kakashi até a cama deitando-o em seguida. Sentou ao lado dele e começou a fazer carinho por todo o tronco e cabeça deste - Pode contar sempre comigo, vou estar aqui para tudo que precisar.

- Dói tanto, Itachi... - uma lágrima escorreu dos olhos negros do Hatake. Este limpou-a. - Dói.

- Se eu puder de alguma forma fazer passar... Pode falar. - beijou o topo da cabeça do Hatake, sabia muito bem a dor que ele sentia, afinal, sofria da mesma a quase três anos.

- Tens como trazer o Fugaku de volta? Se não, esquece. - falou, colocando a cabeça em cima da coxa do rapaz.

- Infelizmente não tenho como... - suspirou - mas se precisar de qualquer outra coisa, saiba que estou aqui para te ajudar. - sorriu fracamente. Queria muito poder ajudar o mais velho, se soubesse como, fá-lo-ia.

- Bem, eu vou mandar vir o jantar. - limpou os olhos e levantou-se. Colocou a sua melhor expressão e ajeitou os cabelos. - O que queres jantar?

- Qualquer coisa, só estou com fome. - levantou também e abraçou fortemente o Hatake, soltando logo em seguida.

- Que criança bobinha... - sorriu e foi saindo do quarto.

Itachi logo se jogou na cama. Sua fome era enorme, mas o cansaço e o calor eram grandes também. Tirou a roupa e ficando apenas de boxe, voltou a deitar. Após se mexer um pouco, preferiu ficar de bruços, posição esta que não lhe doía muito o corpo. Ficou a pensar em sua antiga casa, esta que vivera toda sua vida com Kakashi, pensou também nos amigos, estes poucos, mas de extrema confiança. E claro, não pode deixar de pensar em Deidara. Preferiram terminar o namoro, já que namorar a distancia não seria muito bom.

Assim que encontrou um dos empregados do hotel, fez o pedido de jantar:cubos de carne fritos, acompanhados por arroz, batatas fritas aos cubos e castanhas, igualmente fritas.

- Arigatou. - agradeceu ao servo e voltou para o seu quarto, cabisbaixo. Suspirava. A sua vida não era mais a mesma. Entrou no quarto e enfiou-se no banheiro. Abriu a torneira da água quente e esperou que a banheira enchesse.

Itachi ao ouvir o maior entrar no quarto, levantou-se. Notou que ele ia tomar um banho. Foi até o banheiro e ficou observando um pouco, pelo visto, aquela água estava muito boa.

- Kakashi, posso tomar um banho com você? A banheira é grande, e meu corpo está um pouco dolorido, preciso mesmo relaxar.

- Claro, vem. - sorriu fracamente e ajeitou-se melhor na banheira. Estava no máximo dos relaxamentos.

Itachi entrou na banheira na mesma hora. Ficou um pouco envergonhado de tirar o que lhe restava da roupa, mas tentou não olhar para Kakashi ao fazê-lo. Na mesma hora em que seu corpo submergiu, gemeu.

- Ahhhh... Que delicia.

- É, não é? A água está muito gostosa. - abriu um olho e reparou que o garoto estava na outra ponta da banheira. - Podes chegar-te, eu não mordo.

- Hai... - chegou um pouco mais perto do Hatake, mais um palmo e encostava nele - Resolveu pedir o que para comermos?

- Carne frita, castanhas fritas e batatas igualmente fritas. Com arroz. - respondeu, puxando o garoto para si e abraçando-o por trás, fazendo as costas deste encostarem no seu peito.

- Hmmm... - não pode deixar de gemer ao sentir o corpo definido de Kakashi encostar ao seu - Parece que o jantar vai ser muito bom... - tentou relaxar um pouco, encostando sua cabeça no ombro do maior.

- É. - deu um beijo na cabeça do garoto. Acariciou-lhe o peito. - Estou ansioso por começar a trabalhar...

- Por falar em trabalho... Será que vou conseguir trabalhar como fotografo em algum lugar novamente? - apreciava as caricias do maior de olhos fechados.

- Bem, se não conseguires, dedicas-te somente à escola. - esticou o braço e pegou o shampoo, colocando um pouco na mão e começando a lavar os cabelos cinzentos.

- Vou procurar amanha. Espero encontrar, mas se não der... - bufou. Seguiu o exemplo do maior, mas pegando o sabonete. Esfregava todo o corpo com calma, sentindo seus músculos não muito definidos, mas bem colocados.

- Ei, eu posso ver o que arranjo na agência. - sorriu e virou o rosto do menor para si. Deu-lhe um selinho. - Queres?

- Claro. - sorriu ficando corado logo em seguida - Arigatou Kashi. - olhou apreensivo ao maior - Gomen.

O maior encolheu os ombros.

- Tanto faz. - afastou Itachi de si e começou a lavar o seu corpo, usando gel de banho. - Hmm...

- Quer ajuda? - ofereceu, terminando de se lavar - Eu já acabei de me lavar...

- Pode ser, por favor.

Pegou o gel de banho e colocando-o nas mãos, começou a esfregar as costas de Kakashi. Esfregava também os ombros, e com muito receio, o cóquis. Estava deliciado por poder passar as mãos naquele corpo de um Deus grego. Não podia negar, estava começando a ficar excitado com aquilo tudo, mas tentava a todo custo se controlar.

- Muito obrigado, puto. - agradecendo, pegando o chuveiro e passando-se todo por água. Ficava ainda mais líquido com a água a cair sobre si.

Itachi que sabia não conseguir se controlar mais, teve que sair do banho correndo, ou Kakashi veria seu membro duro. Enrolou-se em uma toalha que havia por ali e foi ao quarto se trocar, respirando fundo e conseguindo se acalmar.

O maior nem ligou. Continuou e, quando terminou, enrolou-se na toalha e foi para o quarto.

- Estavas com pressa. - observou, tirando a toalha da cintura e secando o corpo e, logo depois, os cabelos.

- Já havia terminado. - deu uma desculpa qualquer, mas quando virou, foi obrigado a sentar na cama. Seu membro voltava a ficar rígido só de observar Kakashi secando-se totalmente pelado.

- Tens que aprender a controlar o tesão. - disse o grisalho, que já sacara o que acontecera.

- Gomenasai... Mas sabe o que sinto por você. É quase impossível me controlar. Com outros ou outras é fácil, já com você...

- Quando é que deixas de mentir?

- Não minto. - olhou para baixo, envergonhado - Não sei por que não acredita no que digo.

- Porque és tu a dizê-lo. - vestiu uns boxes da Calvin Klein, uns jeans e uma t-shirt de mangas curtas. Ajeitou os cabelos - Tu odeias-me. Nunca gostaste de mim. Isso não mudaria agora. Depois, namoraste com o Deidara.

- Te odiava por que sempre achei que me odiava, mas ao morar com você, vi que amava-te. Com a convivência que tive com você, fui me apaixonando cada vez mais. E só namorei com o Deidei, porque tinha que esquecê-lo, coisa que não deu muito certo. - chegou mais perto do maior, ficando a milímetros deste - O que tenho que fazer para você acreditar em mim?

- Ei, não é desculpa, o teu namoro com o Deidara. Podias muito bem ter-me contado que me amavas. Coisa que não fizeste. Depois, ainda há o fato de nunca teres feito nada que mostrasse que me amas. - falou, encarando o rapaz com seriedade. - E não há nada que possas fazer para eu acreditar.

- Nunca fiz nada que te mostrasse que amava-te, porque achava que riria da minha cara, falaria que nunca ficaria comigo... - olhou para baixo, derrotado - Todas as vezes que transei com o Deidei ou com outros, foi pensando em você... Nunca em momento algum da minha vida, fiz algo que não fosse pensando em você. Arrumei aquele emprego porque sabia que me queria fora de sua casa, e com ele, poderia sair e te fazer mais feliz.

- És cobarde. - disse apenas, procurando o seu perfume na mala.

- Pode me xingar, me desprezar ou mais o que você quiser. Já lhe disse o que sinto, não vou voltar a repetir, se quiser acreditar, ótimo, se não quiser... Não vou forçar ninguém a nada. - pegou sua máquina na mala - Vou tirar umas fotos da paisagem, volto daqui a pouco. - saiu do quarto logo em seguida.

_- "Eu bem podia tirar partido deste garoto... Ele disse que é virgem atrás..."_ - pensou Kakashi, sorrindo de canto e puxando o seu laptop. Procurou algumas casas da zona na internet enquanto esperava Itachi e o jantar.

Itachi ficou quase meia hora tirando fotos da paisagem. Achou pouco o tempo, mas como ouvira que o jantar de seu quarto estava sendo entregue, voltou. Chegou ao quarto logo após a comida chegar. Sentou-se a mesa que havia ali e serviu-se, já que haviam colocado esta.

O Hatake estava já na mesa a comer.

- Está delicioso... - disse, bebendo um pouco de água.

- Verdade. - disse simplesmente, voltado a comer em seguida. Não parava de pensar no que Kakashi acabara de lhe falar.

- Eu estive aqui a pensar... E se me deixasses levar-te para a cama esta noite?

- Porque eu deixaria? Não vai mudar o fato de que você não acredita que lhe amo.

- E o que tem?

- Esqueça Kakashi. Não vou dar pra você apenas para te agradar sexualmente, até porque, quem vai sair ferido nessa história toda sou eu. Quem ama aqui sou eu, você só me quer para um brinquedinho de uma transa.

- Aff, porque é que dás para os outros e não para mim?

- Primeiro que não sou eu que dou, eu como os outros. Segundo, quem disse que me envolvo com qualquer um? Sempre tive algo com eles, mesmo que pouco. E terceiro, quem te disse que vou dar pra você? Só pra constar Kakashi, não dou, só como. E se quer me comer... Vai ser muito difícil.

- Oh, ok. Virgens há muitos. - continuou a comer.

- Você que sabe, se quer enfiar seu pau em qualquer buraco, é com você mesmo.

- Já que não posso meter no teu...

- Com licença. - disse acabando de comer e saindo da mesa. Como o calor era muito, ficou apenas com a bermuda e foi se deitar - Acho que tem espaço suficiente para ti. - disse por fim. Quem olha-se, veria que o garoto ocupava um terço da cama, deixando a maior parte para o Hatake.

- Eu hoje... Não durmo aqui... - na verdade, iria embebedar-se e passar a noite na rua.

- Kakashi, venha se deitar. Não quero que a noite anterior se repita. - sentou-se e olhou o maior - Vem pra cá... - bufou.

- Não. Não preciso que tenhas pena de mim, puto estúpido.

- Não tenho pena, isso é para os fracos. Só quero que seu primeiro dia aqui, não seja como o ultimo lá. - bateu na cama, como se chama-se o maior - Vem aqui que te faço uma massagem.

- Deixas eu meter em ti?

- Kakashi... - suspirou, não sabia como contornar aquilo, mas se era para o bem do maior - Se eu deixar, o que me garante que quando eu dormir você não vai sair daqui e ir se embebedar novamente?

- Se me deixares meter em ti e dar-te a primeira vez que tu mereces... Eu não vou a lado nenhum. - disse.

- Bem... - olhou para o maior, só de imaginá-lo entrando em si, seu membro já começava a ficar ereto. Ta certo que ainda era virgem naquele sentido, mas pensava que não haveria ninguém melhor para lhe tirar essa virgindade do que o Hatake - Tudo bem então. Pode fazer o que quiser comigo.

O maior foi caminhando para a cama e foi-se despindo pelo caminho. Quando chegou ao leito, já estava todo nu. Sorria ternamente para o garoto. Aproximou-se deste e, deitando-se por cima dele, foi logo beijando-lhe a boca com lascívia e desejo.

Itachi babava enquanto o maior caminhava, mas ao tê-lo em cima de si a beijar-lhe, foi tudo que um dia antes quisera. Seu único receio, era o maior sair dali de repente e falar que não queria-o. Correspondeu ao beijo com tanta vontade com que era beijado. Passava as mãos por todo o corpo do maior, aproveitando para apertar cada pedacinho daquele corpo tentador.

- Estou com muito tesão, Tachi... Quero enterrar-me todinho em ti... - sussurrou, dando mordidinhas e chupões no pescoço do Uchiha. Foi logo despindo a bermuda inútil do garoto, junto com os boxes. Quando o deixou nu, pegou-lhe o membro e foi masturbando, sentindo-o molhar com o passar dos instantes. - Olha só como estás duro, lindo...

- Ahhh Kashi... É um tesão, sabia... - se agarrava fortemente ao maior, seu corpo tremia devido a masturbação que o maior lhe fazia - Também quero te sentir inteiro dentro do mim... Hmmm...

Foi descendo os lábios pelo peito do menor, pelo abdómen... Até que chegou à virilha e, sem esperar muito, abocanhou o pau teso do Uchiha, começando a chupar com gula.

- Hmmmm... - teve que se segurar para não gritar alto - Kashi... Assim é muita maldade... Ahh... - agarrou os cabelos do maior, mas não para forçar, apenas para segurar, nunca em sua vida tinham lhe feito um boquete tão bem servido como aquele - Tua boca é deliciosa... Hmmmm...

- Ainda não viste nada... - pressionou a glande com os lábios e passou a pontinha da língua na fenda do pénis do moreno. - Que tal? - perguntou, descendo a boca para as bolas do garoto e chupando-as.

- Ahhh... Isto é insano Kashi... - seu corpo convulsionava cada vez mais - Desse jeito não vou conseguir segurar mais...

- Goza... Quero o teu leitinho todo... - foi já passando um dedo no buraquinho rosa do garoto.

- Ahh... Continua assim que vou gozar... - estremeceu ao sentir o dedo de Kakashi em seu rabinho, nunca achou que gostaria daquilo, mas a sensação era maravilhosa - Vou... Vou gozar... Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh... - gozou intensamente na boca do maior, sentindo jatos fortes de esperma irem direto a boca do Hatake.

Parou de chupar quando o menino gozou. Subiu a sua boca e foi beijar o Uchiha, compartilhando o que tinha na sua boca com o garoto. Enquanto isto, já ia masturbando o seu membro latejante, ansioso de desvirginar o filho do homem que ainda amava.

Itachi retribuía o beijo com fúria, queria mais daquele homem, queria se entregar a ele. Abriu mais as pernas, fazendo assim, Kakashi se encaixar completamente em si.

- Sou todinho seu... Meta em mim logo... Estou louco para te sentir inteiro aqui dentro...

- Vai doer, lindo. - avisou, esfregando a glande na entradinha rosada de Itachi. - Tachi, a mim pareces-me muito apertado...

- E devo ser mesmo... Mas sei que não vai me machucar. - olhava nos olhos do maior, queria demonstrar estar pronto e relaxado, coisa que não era muito verdade, estava com medo, muito medo até, mas queria a todo custo ter o maior.

- Deixa-me fazer mais uma coisa... - sorriu e meteu a língua no rabinho do menor.

- Ahhhhh... - gemeu alto, sentindo aquela tentação de língua em sua entradinha. Seu corpo inteiro se arrepiou.

Foi masturbando o pénis do seu uke. Voltou a esfregar a ponta do seu pénis no ânus do moreno e foi entrando, bem devagar.

- Hmmm... Tachiiiii... - entrelaçou os dedos com Itachi e beijou fogosamente.

Itachi sentia como se fosse ser rasgado ao meio, tamanha era a dor. Pensou que era com Kakashi que estava naquele momento, e isso lhe deu um pouco de confiança para continuar. Apertava com força os dedos do maior, mas não para machucá-lo, isso nunca, apenas para poder deixar um pouco a tenção sair.

- Delícia, vai passar... - tentou tranquilizar o garoto, dando-lhe beijos na cara bonitinha. Foi-se entranhando cada vez mais no corpo apertado do Uchiha. - Ah... Como és gostoso e apertado...

- Kashi... Entre de uma vez... É melhor. - sabia que a dor seria enorme, mas era assim que fazia quando pegava garotinhos virgens,sabia que se eles preferiam, era porque deveria ser melhor.

- Hai... - meteu tudo de uma vez e chupou-lhe um mamilo - Ahhhhhh... Tesão...

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... - gritou mais pela dor do que por qualquer outra coisa. Respirava rápido e descompassado. Sentiu-se um tirano por ter diversas vezes fudido garotinhos da sua escola - Dói muito Kashi... Hmmmmm...

Abraçou-o e ficou por baixo do menino. Sorriu ternamente.

- Vai passar, Tachi... - acarinhou-lhe uma bochecha e beijou-o. Estava a ser querido como nunca fora.

Itachi retribuiu o abraço, sentindo-se mais tranquilo. Ficou um pouco parado para ver se a dor aliviava. Quando esta passou ao menos um pouco, começou a se mover lentamente, suspirando e gemendo gostosamente.

- Delicinha... Hmmm... - sentia o seu membro ser esmagado pelo menor. - Rabinho muito gostoso, Tachi...

Sorriu com o que ouviu do maior, e querendo ouvir mais, aumentou a velocidade, não muito, porque ainda doía um pouco, mas o suficiente para começar a gemer mais alto.

- Ahhh Kashi... Huummm... Que pau delicioso...

- É grande o suficiente para ti, safado? - beijou-o e meteu com um pouquinho de força. - Ah... Hmmmm...

- Hai... Ahhhh... É muito grande... Muito grosso... Hmmmm... - rebolava agora mais rapidamente, subia e descia que nem um louco. Nunca imaginara que ser o uke fosse tão bom. Gemia alto, gritava pelo grisalho. Apertava o corpo daquele que tanto amava, cravando as unhas, tamanho era o tesão que sentia.

- Quero foder bem fundo... - inverteu as posições. Ficou por cima e meteu com muita força no garoto. - Ahhh... Tachi... Tachi-chan...

- Ahhhhh Kashiiiii... Assim mesmo... Hmmmmm... Mete bem gostoso em mim... - agarrou o maior e beijou-lhe os lábios com luxuria, mas logo teve que se separar, seus gemidos não o deixava beijar o maior.

Deu vários tapas no rabinho do garoto e fodeu brutalmente. Masturbava o menino rapidamente, sem pena alguma deste.

- Acho que vou ter... Uma overdose... - gemeu o grisalho, enlouquecido. - Hmmmm... Assim vou gozar...

- Isso Kashi... Goza bem gostoso no meu rabinho... Hmmmm... Também vou gozar, meu gostoso... Aahhhh... - estava mesmo a ponto de gozar, nunca imaginou que aquilo fosse daquele jeito, tão delicioso. Ansiava e muito por gozar.

Beijou Itachi com a língua, adorava foder um bom rabinho. Mas o rabinho de Itachi não era só bom. Era divino.

- Ah... Ahhh... Hmmmmm...Tachi! - gemeu, derramando-se todo no interior do corpo do Uchiha.

- Kakashiiiii... - não aguentou mais e também gozou ao sentir os jatos de esperma do maior atingirem seu intimo - Nossa Kashi... Que delicia... Ai... Ai shiteru. - disse com vergonha, se arrependendo logo em seguida, não sabia que poderia ser a reação do maior, e não queria ter estragado o momento que acabaram de ter.

- Hmm... Que gostoso... - o maior passou os dedos pelo líquido seminal que lhe molhara o abdómen e levou-os à boca, provando-os. - Sempre uma delícia, Tachi... - deitou-se sobre o garoto e beijou-lhe o pescoço demoradamente.

Itachi aproveitou os carinhos que o maior fazia. Infelizmente havia acabado, mas felizmente, correra tudo bem. Abraçou Kakashi carinhosamente, passando as mãos por todo seu corpo. Suspirou, estava aliviado, tinha medo do que pudesse acontecer, na verdade, ainda o tinha, mas só saberia como seria com o maior, no dia seguinte.

- Bem, foi gostoso, hein?

- Hai. - sorriu - Não tinha como não ser...

- Gostaste de dar para mim ou estás arrependido? - beijou o mamilinho do rapaz.

- Amei dar pra ti, não me arrependo do que fiz.

- Eu sabia que não te irias arrepender. - apagou a luz do quarto e deu um último beijo no moreno.

- Hai. - abraçou o maior e dormiu logo em seguida.

Tapou ambos os corpos e aconchegou-se mais a Itachi.

_Keizoku..._


	6. Chapter 6

O dia seguinte amanheceu soalheiro e quente, propício a uma ida até à piscina do hotel. Kakashi estava muito preguiçoso. Ainda dormia por volta das dez horas. Itachi acordou ainda abraçado a Kakashi, se virou para ele e ficou a admira-lo. Não iria acordá-lo, ficaria apenas olhando-o pelo tempo que fosse.

Alguns instantes depois, o maior acordou e deu com Itachi a olhá-lo. Sorriu.

- Ohayo. - deu um selinho no menor.

- Ohayo. - sorriu ao maior - Tudo bem?

- Tudo e contigo, garoto? - puxou-o mais para si e colocou uma perna por cima do corpo de Itachi. Os membros roçavam-se.

- Hmm... Hai. Estou apenas com um pouquinho de fome. - sorriu lindamente - Quer pedir algo para comer, ou prefere fazer outra coisa?

- Pedíamos o pequeno-almoço e íamos um pouco à piscina.

- Pode ser. - sorriu e tentou se mover - Posso me levantar? Afinal, alguém tem que ir pedir as coisas para o café, não é mesmo.

- É. - sorriu e espreguiçou-se.

Itachi se arrumou rapidamente, pondo apenas uma bermuda, uma camisa preta e chinelos. Deu um selinho no maior antes de sair do quarto para fazer os pedidos.

Enquanto isso, o maior levantou-se e tomou um duche rápido. Vestiu uns calções de banho e esperou o rapaz, deitado na cama.

_- "Que noite gostosa..."_ - pensou, sorrindo.

Assim que Itachi pediu tudo, inclusive para entregar na piscina, voltou ao quarto.

- Tudo pronto Kashi. Podemos já ir a piscina que vão entregar dentro de cinco minutos.

- Ok, Tachi. - levantou-se e encurralou o garotinho na parede. Deu-lhe um beijo fogoso e foi na frente.

Itachi ficou imóvel por alguns instantes. Não acreditava que aquilo tudo não era um sonho, e dos bons. Seguiu Kakashi logo em seguida, ficando lado a lado com este.

Chegados à piscina do hotel, a qual já estava a ser frequentada por várias pessoas, o homem e o rapaz estenderam as toalhas nas espreguiçadeiras e deitaram-se ao sol.

- Adoro esta vida...

- Também gosto... - olhou para o lado e viu o garçom vindo com a comida - Chegou. - logo que o garçom os serviu, saiu dali sem dizer nada. Itachi sentou-se para poder comer.

Kakashi olhou Itachi e começou a comer também. Olhava as mulheres e homens gostosos que por ali passavam enquanto comia um pouco de bolo e bebia café.

Itachi observava tudo e todos a seu redor, reparou também que Kakashi olhava para as pessoas que passavam. Ficou com ciúmes, mas como não era nada dele, não falaria uma palavra sequer sobre o assunto. Ficou olhando a piscina um pouco, tendo vontade de dar um mergulho depois que termina-se de comer.

- Vou dar um mergulho depois. Vens comigo, lindo? - indagou o grisalho, beijando o moreno.

- Hai. Estava pensando exatamente nisso. - sorriu e tomou o final do suco, pegando uma fatia de torta e seguida - Esta torta está uma delicia, já experimentou? - ofereceu a torta ao maior - Só não é mais gostosa do que você.

O homem corou e comeu um pouco da torta.

- Também não é mais gostosa que tu, tesão. - acariciou o peito do rapaz.

Itachi sorriu e ficou um pouco corado. Voltou a comer sua torta e quando acabou se levantou.

- Vamos, ou ainda vai comer mais?

- Já terminei. - levantou-se e beijou fogosamente o Uchiha. Abraçou-o durante e o beijo. - Hm...

- Kashi... Todos estão nos olhando. - corou - Se contenha um pouco, ou esqueceu que sou menor, apesar de não parecer muito?

- Gomen... Só queria aproveitar, isto não vai ser assim para sempre. - disse, olhando penoso.

- Não fique assim... - passou a mão carinhosamente na face do maior - E só não será se você não quiser.

- Sabes que eu não te amo, Tachi. - insistiu.

- Eu sei disso, mas enquanto você quiser permanecer com isso, não irei te impedir. - sorriu - Bem, não sei você, mas eu vou pra piscina. - disse já subindo no trampolim e mergulhando lá de cima.

O Hatake optou por ficar a ver de fora. Não estava mais afim de ir para a piscina. Deitou-se de novo na espreguiçadeira e olhou o moreno com olhos de tesão.

Itachi emergiu depois de muito tempo. Jogou os cabelos compridos para trás e olhou para Kakashi, um olhar que dizia muita coisa, entre elas, que tinha tesão pelo grisalho, que amava-o, que queria-o.

Tempos depois, o maior levantou-se e foi para o quarto do hotel. Ligou o laptop e fez algumas encomendas de móveis. Já comprara a casa que queria, era só mudar-se para lá.

_- "Adoro a piscina da minha nova casa..."_ - pensou, procurando na Net.

Itachi viu Kakashi indo, mas não se importou e continuou na piscina. Quase uma hora depois é que resolveu ir para o quarto. Ao entrar neste, notou Kakashi no notebook. Trocou de roupa na frente dele mesmo, depois da noite anterior, não tinha porque não fazê-lo. Ao estar arrumado, sentou ao lado do maior.

- O que está fazendo Kashi?

- Estou a encomendar móveis para a nossa nova casa. - respondeu, aproveitando o momento para beijá-lo.

- Hmm... E essa casa, é bonita? - tentou observar o que o maior via no pc, mas foi impossível.

- É, sim. Já a comprei. Tem piscina e tudo.

- Tem como eu vê-la? - fez uma carinha kawaii - Onegai.

- Não faças essa carinha que eu apaixono-me, lindo. - foi até ao site da imobiliária que lhe vendera a casa e mostrou-lhe algumas imagens.

- Nossa Kashi, é muito mais bonita que a anterior, até mesmo que aquela na praia. - estava maravilhado pela casa - Mas ela me lembra outra casa... Já sei. Lembra a casa de meus pais.

- Uma casa na qual passei os melhores momentos da vida. - a expressão do grisalho mostrou-se triste. Suspirou.

- Kakashi... - sentiu-se triste por ter tocado no assunto, chegou perto do maior e abraçou-o - Estava pensando esses dias, o que houve com o dinheiro que meus pais me deixaram? Porque a casa, eu lembro que foi vendida e o dinheiro viria para mim também.

- Está numa conta tua. Quando tiveres dezoito anos terás acesso.

- Entendo. - abraçou o maior com força - Mas esse dinheiro não devia vir para mim, devia ser seu, já que cuidou de mim até agora e vai cuidar por mais alguns anos.

- Eu não preciso. Tenho a minha própria fortuna, querido.

- Quanto que eu tenho para pegar?

- Muito. - disse. - Não sei ao certo.

- Entendo... Bem, quando que nós vamos para a nova casa?

- Hoje mesmo ou amanhã. - o maior falou, chupando um dedo.

- Não vejo a hora. Só vai ser pena, uma única coisa...

- Nani?

- Não vou poder mais dormir com você.

- Doushite?

-Você terá seu quarto e eu o meu. Não precisaremos dormir na mesma cama.

- Pois é. - concordou o maior, desligando o laptop.

Itachi entristeceu, deitou ao lado e ficou encolhido. Não queria ter que parar de dormir com o maior, mas sabia que aquela maravilha uma hora acabaria.

- Espero que encontres um namorado ou uma namorada depressa, Tachi. - beijou-lhe o pescoço e arrumou o pc.

- Não quero. Dessa vez vou fazer o que acho certo. E pra mim, se não é para ficar com você, não quero ficar com ninguém. - sua voz saiu abafada por estar totalmente encolhido, com a cabeça no peito.

_- "As palavras que eu uma vez proferi..."_ - pensou o modelo, sentado na cama a olhar o chão. Certa vez, dissera o mesmo a Fugaku.

Itachi não disse mais nada, ficou ali, quietinho, esperando o momento que Kakashi não fosse mais querê-lo. Pensou em seu Otou-san, nunca antes imaginou que ele e seu amor poderiam ter tido um caso. Isso explicava porque havia sido deixado a ele, e não a um parente.

- Podemos tentar. - o maior acabou por ceder.

- Tentar? - fez uma carinha de quem não entendera.

- Relacionarmo-nos.

- Jura? - levantou com tudo, sua expressão muito mudada, antes triste, agora muito feliz. Agarrou o maior e deu-lhe vários beijinhos na face - Podemos mesmo Kashi? Não está brincando? - seus olhos brilhavam.

- Não, não estou. O Fugaku só queria que tu fosses feliz. E eu amo o Fugaku. Faço tudo o que ele quer. Por isso... Devo fazer-te feliz.

- Vou te fazer muito feliz Kakashi, muito mesmo. - abraçou o maior com muita força - Não vai se arrepender. Prometo. - se jogou em cima do maior, fazendo este deitar-se na cama. Deu um beijo com muito desejo no Hatake.

Este retribuiu o beijo com vontade, mas logo parou.

- Se conseguires ser melhor que o Fu-chan... Talvez eu te ame.

- Vou te provar que sou melhor que ele, pode ter certeza. - sorriu ao maior como a muito não sorria.

- Duvido. Sempre amei o Fugaku... Ele era tudo de bom...

- Eu sou muito melhor. - fez sua típica cara Uchiha, coisa que era muito rara, apenas quando se sentia.

- Vamos ver, gostoso... - chupou-lhe o lábio inferior, olhando-o com desejo.

Hmm... Não me beije desse jeito Kashi... Me faz ter vontade de te ter dentro de mim novamente... - olhava com o mesmo desejo ao maior.

- Oh, safadinho... - meteu uma mão por dentro das bermudas do rapaz e tocou-lhe o ânus apertadinho. - És tão quente, Tachi...

- Ahhh... Pare com isso Kashi... Ou meta em mim de uma vez. - a vontade crescia cada vez mais, deseja e muito aquilo.

- Quero sexo oral primeiro, amor.

- Hai. - sentiu mais fogo ainda, principalmente por ter sido chamado de amor pelo maior. Deitou-o na cama e sem paciência nenhuma, retirou toda a roupa do maior. Olhou safadamente a Kakashi, e sem esperar mais, abocanhou aquele membro deliciosamente duro de uma só vez.

- Ahhh... Ahh... Tachi... Assim mesmo, chupa com força... - gemia o grisalho, deitado na cama e com as pernas bem abertas. Jogava um pouco o quadril contra a boca do menor.

Itachi colocava toda a pericia que tinha no que fazia, chupava com vontade, enquanto descia e subia a boca com velocidade. Se deliciava com os gemidos do maior, e acabava gemendo um pouco também. Uma de suas mãos, foi até sua entradinha rosada e ali meteu um dedo, fazendo um vai e vem gostoso.

- Olha só como o teu rabinho está empinado para esses dedos, hein? - o homem olhava as ações do jovem e metia com mais força na boca deste. Ficava muito excitado com aquilo tudo, Itachi era muito gostoso.

- Hmmm... - não conseguia dizer nada com o membro do maior na boca, mas seus atos falam por si. Colocou mais dois dedos no rabinho e com um gemido mais alto ainda, sugou com mais força o pau do Hatake.

- Ah, safado, isso não é um chupa-chupa, hein? - afastou-se do rapaz e masturbou o membro lambuzado pela saliva. Olhava-o com troça.

- Vem aqui Kashi... - deitou na cama e abriu bem as pernas, mostrando assim seu rabinho com os três dedos ainda dentro. Meteu os dedos com um pouco mais de força e gemeu alto - Aaahhhh... Vem me fazer teu Kashi...

O homem sorriu safadamente e tirou os dedos de Itachi daquele lugar quente e prazeroso que lhe pertencia.

- Esse rabinho é meu... - meteu tudo de uma vez, ansioso por mais prazer. - Hmmmm... Tachi...

- Kashiiiii... - urrou de prazer com todo aquele pau dentro de si - Me dê mais Kashi... Muito mais, ahhh... - segurou as pernas no ar para poder ter o pau do maior mais fundo em si.

Agarrou as pernas do moreno e empurrou-as contra a cama, fazendo o buraquinho de Itachi ficar mais exposto.

- Que lindo... - gemeu o grisalho, olhando o seu pau deslizar para dentro e para fora do ânus do namorado. - Hmm...

Itachi não fazia nada mais do que gemer e agarrar Kakashi, cravava as unhas nele, deixando arranhões por todo o lado. Gritava alto de prazer, não conseguia se controlar, e nem fazia questão.

O modelo estava marcado de arranhões vermelhos. Alguns sangravam. Mas isso não importava no momento. Metia cada vez com mais força, incapaz de se acalmar.

- Safado... - puxou os cabelos do Uchiha e beijou-o com pressa e fúria.

Itachi retribuía o beijo com a mesma fúria com que era beijado, já não discernia mais nada, apenas o prazer que estava sentindo, e o que sabia estar dando ao maior. Se jogou para cima de Kakashi, e fazendo ele deitar, começou a cavalgar com força em cima dele, enquanto arranhava as coxas deliciosas do grisalho.

Nesta altura, o mais velho fez menção de dar ainda mais prazer ao menor e, sem pudor algum, começou a masturbar-lhe o pau teso.

- Hmm... Olha só como ele desliza na minha mão... - a punheta que o Hatake batia a Itachi era rápida e prazerosa.

- Ahhh Kashi... Assim vou ficar louco... Hmmm... - jogou a cabeça para trás e cavalgou com mais força e rapidez ainda, não conseguia mais se controlar, aquilo estava insano de mais. Seu corpo inteiro convulsionava, precisava gozar, mas antes queria sentir os jatos de Kakashi dentro de si.

- Gostosinho... Hmm... Vou gozar... - elevou o quadril e estocou com força o moreno, ejaculando, abundantemente, dentro dele. - Ahhhhhhh... Tachiiiiii!

- Ahhhh... Isso Kashi, me mela todinho... Hummm... - continuou cavalgando o maior, até que com uma estocada mais forte em seu intimo, gozou abundantemente, melando a si e ao maior - Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Kashiiiiiiiiii...

Olharam-se por alguns instantes e depois Kakashi fez o moreno deitar-se sobre si. Ainda estava dentro dele e queria continuar assim. Era quentinho e delicioso.

- Foi muito bom, gostoso.

- Hai, foi delicioso Kashi. - se aninhou mais ainda ao peito de Kakashi, estava feliz daquele jeito, não queria que aquilo terminasse nunca, principalmente porque agora estava de fato namorando com ele.

- Espero que esses arranhões todos não deixem marcas. - olhou-o com um olhar repreendedor.

- Hehehe... Gomenasai, não consegui conter a minha força. - fez uma carinha kawaii - Mas acho que alguns vão ficar sim... - passava a mão por um dos cortes mais profundos, um dos que haviam sangrado.

- Espero que ainda me aceitem como modelo, gostoso. - deu um beijo terno ao moreno. - És uma delicinha muito kawaii.

- Arigatou. - corou - E vão te aceitar sim, é muito talentoso, não serão umas marcas que te farão ficar sem nada. - acariciou a face do maior com muito carinho, sorrindo em seguida.

- Quem diria que o garotinho que sempre me odiou iria acabar apaixonado por mim?

- Pois é. - ficou sem graça - Mas você também sempre me odiou, e olha onde está agora...

- E quem disse que deixei de odiar?

- Kakashi. - olhou sério ao maior - Se me odeia, porque está aqui comigo e namorando ainda? Não vejo lógica nisso. Não tem como você me odiar mais.

- Porque o Fugaku queria que fosses feliz, eu acho. - respondeu, olhando o teto.

- Acha? Como pode dizer que acha? Tem que ter certeza do que na tua vida Kakashi. - estava bravo - Se for para me usar como brinquedo, é melhor que não o faça. - uma lágrima escapou por seus olhos - Não mereço ser tratado com um qualquer, muito menos como um brinquedinho, Kashi.

- Mas eu não disse que te vou largar algum dia, Tachi... - abraçou-o com força.

Itachi nada mais fez do que chorar nos braços do maior, estava com raiva dele e de si mesmo, mas sabia amar e muito o maior, não conseguiria ficar sem ele. Agarrou forte o Hatake e chorou mais ainda, parecia uma criancinha que acabou de perder um doce, ou então um adulto que não é amado.

- Prometo que vou tentar amar-te como tu me amas, sim? - acariciou-lhe os cabelos. Sentia o seu peito muito molhado. - Tu mereces, nem és um garoto assim tão mau.

- H-Hai... - enxugou os olhos, parando de chorar, ao menos um pouco - Só não sei se vai conseguir me amar como eu te amo, já que amo-te muito. - sorriu levemente, contendo as ultimas lágrimas.

- Eu consigo. Sei que consigo, delicinha kawaii. - beijou-lhe o rosto.

Itachi, que estava muito feliz, abraçou possessivamente o maior e deitando a cabeça em seu peito, fechou os olhos. Estava muito cansado... Acabou adormecendo.

Enquanto o Uchiha dormia, Kakashi foi tomar um banho e arranjado as coisas para irem embora mesmo antes do almoço. Estava ansioso para ir morar para a nova vivenda.

Hora e meia depois, terminou tudo e foi acordar o rapaz.

- Tachi, amorzinho... - chamou, beijando-lhe o pescoço.

- Hmm... - abriu os olhos lentamente, e ao se deparar com Kakashi, não pode deixar de sorrir - O que foi Kashi?

- Bem, pensei em irmos agora para a nossa nova casa.

- Já? - se levantou quase que de imediato - Mas tudo que comprou já chegou? Achei que demoraria algum tempo.

- Já está tudo. Inclusive a nossa caminha de casal. - beijou-o e sorriu-lhe.

- Cama de casal? - fez cara de desentendido - Mas achei que não dormiríamos juntos.

- Se não quiseres dormir comigo, podes dormir no outro quarto. Mas eu tenho sempre uma cama de casal para mim.

- Claro que vou querer dormir com você. - abraçou o Hatake fortemente - Só que não quiser que eu fique ao seu lado.

- Eu comprei esta cama de casal a pensar em nós, amor. - pegou-o ao colo.

- Eba. - deu muitos selinhos na face do maior - Quero ir logo para casa Kashi, estou muito ansioso.

- Vai tomar um banho que eu vou colocar as malas no carro. - sorriu e foi carregando tudo para o carro.

Itachi correu para o banheiro, levando consigo a sua roupa. Tomou um banho rápido, e logo que estava pronto, sentou-se na cama esperando Kakashi chamá-lo para irem embora.

O grisalho apareceu dez minutos depois.

- Já está. Vamos? - sorriu-lhe e deu-lhe a mão.

- Hai. - sorriu pegando forte na mão do maior e seguindo-o até o carro. Ao chegarem lá, sentou-se e esperou o maior entrar, não imaginava quanto tempo demorariam para chegar a nova casa.

Assim que o Hatake entrou, o carro começou a andar e bem depressa. Afastaram-se um pouco do centro da cidade e pararam em frente de uma propriedade com um jardim de frente muito bonito. A vivenda era bonita e grande. Era branca, com telhado negro e janelas vermelho-escuro.

- Gostas?

- É muito linda Kashi. - estava maravilhado com a casa - Se for tão bonita por dentro quanto é por fora... Será perfeita.

- Perfeita como tu. - pegou num pequeno comando e abriu o portão. Era automático. Entrou com o carro e estacionou-o mais à frente, fechando o portão em seguida. Saiu do carro e começou a tirar a bagagem.

Itachi que olhava maravilhado para a casa, saiu do transe ao ouvir o barulho no porta malas. Saiu do carro para ajudar o maior, e quando terminaram de tirar tudo, correu com algumas malas até a porta, olhando para Kakashi, como se estivesse co pressa.

Atrás dele, o maior apressou-se também. Meteu a chave na fechadura e abriu a porta, deparando-se com o hall de entrada.

- A sala é essa porta à direita.

Itachi sem dizer nada, foi até a sala que Kakashi indicara. Ao entrar, se deparou com um lugar enorme e muito bem decorado. Seus olhos brilharam, nunca havia visto um lugar tão grande e belo daquele jeito. Nem mesmo a casa anterior deles era tão grande daquele jeito.

- Vou comprar um piano de cauda e colocá-lo ali, ao pé da janela. - apontou a janela enorme, que ia do teto ao chão e ocupava a largura da parede.

- Nossa. - olhou mais maravilhado ainda, correu até a janela e ficou a olhar a paisagem, que dali era linda - Sabe tocar piano, Kashi?

- Sei tocar muita coisa. - disse, sorrindo. - Posso ensinar-te.

- Quero que me ensine a tocar piano... Mas sabe tocar mais o que?

- Baixo, guitarra, bateria, clarinete e violino. Mas não gosto muito de clarinete. É mais para música clássica e eu não sou fã.

- Então quero que me ensine piano e violino. Acho lindo os dois. - sorria.

- Violino é um pouco difícil. Mas vale muitíssimo a pena. O som é lindo. - abraçou-o por trás e beijou-o.

- Hai. - deitou a cabeça no ombro do maior e ficou a apreciar a paisagem com ele, mas logo se lembrou - Quero conhecer o resto da casa, se for igual a sala, é mais que perfeita. - sorriu de orelha a orelha.

- Tens que ver o quarto. É lindo. Enorme e com uma cama muito grande. - acariciou-lhe o peito e levou-o ao andar superior.

Itachi seguiu Kakashi de perto, enquanto olhava por todos os lados. passaram por várias portas fechadas, e teve que se segurar para não ir abrindo todas as portas. Parou com o maior em frente a uma porta dupla de madeira escura.

- Ready? - tapou-lhe os olhos e abriu a porta. O quarto tinha um teto preto e as paredes eram vermelhas. Uma janela igual à da sala. A cama, no meio do quarto, era enorme e redonda, e tinha uma colcha com riscas pretas e vermelhas. A parede do lado da porta tinha um closet incorporado de portas deslizantes. O chão era de carpete negra. Destapou os olhos ao garoto.

Itachi na hora que viu o quarto, não conseguiu segurar e sua boca abriu. Olhava maravilhado para o quarto, tudo nele era perfeito, maravilhoso.

- Nossa... - andou um pouco e parou ao lado da cama - Nem sei o que dizer sobre aqui Kashi... - olhava ao maior com os olhos brilhando.

- Há mais... - pegou-lhe a mão e seguiu até uma porta que havia no quarto. Abriu-a e deram com o banheiro enorme do quarto. As paredes e teto tinham a mesma cor que o quarto. A banheira era grande também.

- Kami-sama... - estava espantado também com o banheiro, nem tinha mais palavras.

- Podes chamar-me só Kakashi. - riu e voltou para o quarto, jogando-se na cama.

- Metido. - riu também e se jogou em cima do maior na cama, dando selinhos em sua face - Quero conhecer o resto da casa, Kashi.

- Espera um pouco, amor. Preciso de encomendar uns cortinados bonitões para o quarto.

- Tudo bem. - sorriu e deitou ao lado do maior, olhando por toda a volta, maravilhado com sua nova casa.

- A piscina é nas traseiras. - resolveu indicar.

- Eba. - se levantou com tudo e ali mesmo tirou a roupa, ficando apenas com uma boxe negra. Correu como um foguete até a piscina, chegando nessa e mergulhando de uma vez só.

Kakashi desceu e foi arranjar as roupas no closet. Ainda precisava de fazer compras.

Itachi ficou cerca de meia hora na piscina, não queria atrapalhar o maior, mas ao sair, se lembrou que não havia levado toalha, e não queria molhar a casa toda.

- Kakashi. - disse quase gritando.

Sim? - apareceu e olhou garoto todo molhado. Aproximou-se dele. - Hm... Que tesão...

- Kashi, estou todo molhado e preciso de uma toalha. - tentava a todo custo se afastar do maior, não queria molhá-lo.

- Tudo bem. - correu dentro de casa e voltou com uma toalha azul. - Toma, amor.

- Arigatou, meu lindo. - pegou a toalha e secou-se - Pronto. - sua barriga roncou - Hehe, estou com fome, tem alguma coisa pra comer?

- Hmm... É melhor irmos almoçar fora e fazer compras de comida depois. Que achas?

- Pode ser. - sorriu e correu até suas malas para apanhar uma roupa. Ao acabar de se vestir foi ter com Kakashi, que esperava-o na sala. Itachi vestia uma calça jeans azul escura, uma camisa de mangas longas negra, e um all star também negro - Estou pronto. Ta bom? - mostrou o corpo com a mão.

- Estás sempre bem. - levantou-se e ajeitou os cabelos. Pegou a mão do menino e ambos saíram de casa.

Como não conhecia bem a região, o Hatake achou melhor ir aos restaurantes do centro da cidade. Escolheram um italiano e pediram risotto de camarão. Enquanto aguardavam, Kakashi bebia um pouco da água que pedia. Ali tinha que ser cuidadoso, não podia fazer nada com Itachi.

"Já fiz demais no hotel." - pensava.

- O que foi Kashi? Está muito pensativo. - olhava o maior enquanto toma um suco de laranja.

- Estou a pensar que não podemos fazer nada em público porque és menor.

- Porque não? Fizemos no hotel, não vejo o porque daqui ser diferente.

- Foi descuido. Se algum idiota nos vê e chama a polícia, eu vou dentro. E eu não quero isso.

- Também não quero isso. - ficou triste - Se eu fosse maior, não precisaríamos passar por isso. muito menos se eu fosse emancipado...

- Emancipado? Como assim? - acariciou-lhe a mão.

- Não sei se aqui isso vale, mas estava lendo que em outros países, os que tem quatorze anos ou mais podem ser emancipados. Pelo menos você não se complicaria se eu fosse.

- Mas tu tens treze, rapaz! - o maior riu. - Vamos com calma, amor.

- Mas para eu fazer quatorze não me falta muito. - virou a face, não gostou da forma com que fora tratado pelo maior.

- Hmm... Interessante...

- Fale logo o que está pensando Kakashi.

- Não estou a pensar nada de mais, garoto.

- Tudo bem. - sorriu e viu o garçom vindo com a comida. Ao serem servidos, o garçom se retirou e Itachi começou a comer - Está muito boa a comida. Kakashi... - disse pensativo - Não quero me iludir, mas tem certeza que quer ficar comigo? Até outro dia não queria nem mesmo olhar na minha cara.

- Quero, sim. O outro dia é o outro dia. - começou a comer também o risotto. Estava soberbo, muito bom mesmo.

- Certo. - olhou para a comida e voltou a comer, estava um pouco pensativo, ainda não tinha certeza se o maior gostava realmente de si, ou então, se o amava.

- Tenho que te matricular numa escola. - lembrou-se o grisalho, parando para beber água.

- Aff, fazer o que né, tenho que terminar meus estudos mesmo. - apesar de gostar de estudar, gostava mesmo era de tirar fotografias, por esse motivo, odiava a escola, comia o tempo disponível para fazer o que mais gostava.

- Mas fica descansado, vou arranjar maneira de seres fotógrafo na agência onde vou começar a trabalhar.

- Agora sim. - sorriu, feliz - Espero mesmo que consiga, não quero ter que estudar e não poder mais trabalhar, vai ser chato, já que tudo na escola é fácil de mais para mim.

- Ainda bem que é. Assim não precisas de estudar e podes gastar o teu tempo livre da escola para fazer o que mais gostas... Com quem mais gostas.

- Isso você pode ter certeza. - sorriu maroto e piscou um olho - Vai continuar a só tirar fotos, ou dessa vez vai desfilar também? Não que você não desfila-se, mas eram poucas as vezes.

- Ah, não sei. Logo vejo. - terminou de comer e foi pedindo a sobremesa.

- Espero que desfile mais, apesar de não gostar muito porque sempre fico sozinho em casa... Mas você foi feito para as passarelas, Kashi. - terminou de comer também, e esperava sua torta de limão.

- Podes ir ver os desfiles... Hihi...

- Hmmm... Isso muito me agrada. Só não sei se vou conseguir ficar quieto com todas aquelas pessoas te olhando.

- E porque não conseguirias, garotinho?

- Porque todos eles vão te olhar com desejo nos olhos, e eu tenho ciúmes. - olhou com desejo ao maior, não tinha vergonha nem medo de admitir sentir ciúmes do Hatake.

- Estás com medo de ser trocado? - indagou, debruçando-se sobre a mesa e chegando o seu rosto mais perto de Itachi.

- Claro que estou. Afinal, só tenho 13 anos, vai saber você me troca por alguém mais velho e com mais experiência do que eu.

O Fugaku não havia de gostar que eu fizesse isso. - contrapôs.

- Não quero que só pense no que meu Otou-san gostaria ou não, quero que pense no que você gostaria.

- Mas eu amo-o, devo fazer aquilo que ele quisesse que fosse feito.

- Pare com isso Kakashi. - disse se levantando e batendo na mesa - Não quero que fique comigo porque meu Otou-san queria. Quero que fique comigo porque me ama, ou ao menos quer isso.

- Mas... eu também quero amar-te. Aliás, querer amar-te faz parte de tudo, Tachi.

- Espero que seja verdade Kashi, espero realmente. - sentou-se novamente, olhou para os lados e deu graças a Kami por não ter gente muito perto deles - Vamos levar a sobremesa pra casa, já não quero mais ficar aqui.

- Tudo bem. - receberam as sobremesas e foram para o carro, regressando a casa logo depois.

Itachi foi o caminho inteiro quieto, não dizia nem uma palavrinha sequer. Só pensava em como seria dali pra frente. Não tinha certeza se Kakashi gostava realmente de si, afinal, como pode se acreditar em uma pessoa que nem ao menos diz que lhe ama. E que diga verdadeiramente, e não falsamente.

- Chegámos. - parou o carro no interior da propriedade e saiu. - Tachi, que queres fazer durante a tarde?

- Pra mim tanto faz, não estou com vontade de fazer nada. - olhava para fora do carro, só agora se tocando que tinham chegado. Saiu do carro e encostou no mesmo.

- Podíamos ir até à nossa caminha. - propôs o mais velho, acariciando-lhe uma madeixa de cabelo.

- Não estou a fim. Vou fotografar a paisagem lá fora. - de as costas ao Hatake e assim que pegou sua câmera, foi para fora da casa.

"Ficou chateado..." - pensou o grisalho, resolvendo ir às compras. Meteu-se no carro e foi até ao supermercado comprar batatas, arroz, carne, peixe e tudo o mais. Ficou imenso tempo nas compras.

Itachi já estava a quase duas horas tirando fotos, quando deu conta de estar sozinho na casa. Seu primeiro pensamento foi o de Kakashi ter ido embora, como já fizera inúmeras vezes, mas ao adentrar na residência, notou tudo do maior ali. Pensou um pouco no porque dele ter saído, até que se lembrou de que não tinham nada para comer na casa. Deixou sua câmera no sofá e foi a cozinha comer sua torta, enquanto esperava Kakashi chegar.

Finalmente o maior chegou. Entrou em casa carregado de sacos e foi logo arrumando tudo no frigorífico e na despensa.

- Que queres para o jantar, Itachi? - indagou, indo até perto do moreno.

- Pode ser qualquer coisa, não estou com fome mesmo. - mostrou o prato vazio que havia contido a torta.

- Ok. - visto que ainda não era hora de jantar, Kakashi foi para o quarto ler qualquer coisa e encomendar os cortinados para a casa.

Itachi passou o resto do dia deitado no sofá da sala vendo televisão. Queria estar com o maior, mas ainda se encontrada demasiadamente chateado com ele para tal.

- Amorzinho... - chamou a voz de Kakashi, já perto da hora de jantar. O homem deitou-se por cima do garoto no sofá.

- O que quer Kakashi? - gostou da aproximação do maior, mas ainda sentia-se um pouco inseguro.

- Estar contigo. Não quero que estejas chateado.

- Tudo bem Kakashi, esquece ta. - olhou ao maior e deu um sorrisinho forçado.

- Que lindo, o meu garoto... - sorriu e beijou-o com calma.

Itachi retribuiu ao beijo, mas não como fazia sempre. Ainda estava chateado com o maior, pela falta de tato dele, mas esperava que um dia, não muito distante, ele fosse realmente retribuído.

- Qual é o teu problema, Itachi? - parou o beijo e levantou-se do sofá, claramente irritado.

- Já disse para esquecer isso Kakashi. Não há problema algum comigo. - fechou a cara e sentou no sofá.

agora sim

- Há, sim. E ou me contas ou acabamos.

- Aff. - respirou fundo - Olha Kakashi, vou ser bem simples na explicação. Estou inseguro com relação ao que você sente por mim. Eu te amo, já disse várias vezes, mas você só me diz que me quer feliz porque meu Otou-san queria desse jeito. Como eu posso ter certeza do que você sente por mim, se sempre me dá essa resposta?

- Eu não te amo, já te disse isso. Mas quero amar-te. - olhava-o seriamente. - E tenho a certeza que vou conseguir, por isso não estejas inseguro e deixa de ser um bebé.

- Não sou um bebê, mas pelo menos pare de me dar aquela resposta ensaiada que me dá sempre Kakashi. Ou acha que gosto de ouvir que o homem que eu amo só vai me amar porque meu Otou-san quis? Você gostaria disso?

- Talvez não. Mas é essa a verdade. Deves conviver com ela, garoto.

- Tudo bem então. Vamos deixar rolar e ver no que isso vai dar. Só espero não me machucar tanto. - foi até o Hatake e o abraçou, como se fosse uma criancinha atrás da proteção dos pais, coisa que não tinha a algum tempo.

- Ah, não vais, amor. - beijou-lhe a cabeça e abraçou-o com força. - Não te vou magoar.

- Estou confiando em você, meu amor. - abraçou mais forte ainda o maior, tentaria ser forte a todo custo, pelo menos esperava poder o ser.

- Hehe... Vou amar-te muito, meu gostoso...

- Kakashi. - falou, chamando a atenção do maior - Sei muito bem como você quer me amar... Em uma cama, nu e embaixo de você.

- Nem mais. - o maior riu e beijou-o.

Itachi retribuiu ao beijo, dessa vez com mais vontade. Agarrou os cabelos do maior a fim de puxá-lo mais para si. A outra mão apertava forte a pele gostosa do maior por de baixo da camisa. Seu corpo, inconscientemente, já ardia de tesão. Isso era impressionante, não conseguia ficar nenhum minuto sequer ao lado do maior que já ficava naquele estado... Deplorável.

- Amor, vamos para o quarto... Quero logo meter nesse rabinho gostoso que me deixa todo teso... - pegou Itachi ao colo e correu para o andar superior da habitação.

Itachi riu com a fala do maior, e se agarrou forte a ele quando foram correndo para o quarto.

- Isso tudo é pressa de me comer Kashi? Não sabia que gostava tanto assim do meu rabinho... - lambeu a face do maior - Eu amo esse teu pau quando entra todinho em mim. - disse sussurrando sensualmente no ouvido dele.

- Eu adoro comer-te, seu gostoso... Adoro ver o meu pau entrar e sair desse rabinho apertado que me faz gozar gostosamente... - sorriu com malícia e foi logo despindo os dois.

- Não fale assim Kashi... Me deixa com vergonha. - escondeu o rosto, realmente estava com muita vergonha. Não entendia de onde vinha aquilo, mas pelo que parecia, o maior exercia alguma coisa diferente em si.

O grisalho riu.

- Deixas-me louquinho. E eu amo-te... - deixou escapar, enquanto acariciava, carinhosamente, o corpo do moreno.

- Ka-Kashi... - sentiu o peito esquentar, finalmente ouvira o que sempre quis. Abraçou forte o maior, não conseguindo conter a lágrima de felicidade - Também amo-te.

- Oh... Amor... - sorriu e abraçou-o também, gemendo baixinho.

Itachi enlaçou com as pernas o maior, fazendo assim seu corpo encaixar literalmente no de Kakashi. Gemeu ao sentir-se ser penetrado sem nenhum preparo, mas queria aquilo.

- Oh... Olha só, que safado o meu maridinho, hein? - sorriu de canto e começou a foder bem gostoso aquele rabo.

- Ahhh... Hmmm... Como assim... Maridinho? - Abraçava mais ainda Kakashi, já que este, graças a Kami, não era nada delicado consigo. Amava aquele jeito safado do maior.

- Eu pensei em casar-me... - quase riu com o que disse e estocou o menor com mais força.

- Hmmm... Casar... Comigo? - se espantou ao ouvir aquilo, só podia ser um sonho.

- Com certeza...

Ficou sem reação. Não sabia nem o que dizer, muito menos o que fazer. Olhava atônito para Kakashi. Aquilo por acaso fora um pedido de casamento?

- O que foi, querido? - acarinhou o rosto do garoto. Este ficara com uma cara indescritível.

- Por acaso... Está me pedindo em casamento? - tinha medo das próprias palavras, mas era melhor se desiludir logo.

- Claro. - olhava-o com ternura no olhar. Fazia-lhe carinhos nos lábios.

**...**

Itachi abraçou com mais força ainda... Acabara de se lembrar do dia em que fora pedido em casamento por Kakashi. Há 5 anos atrás...

- Hmmm Kashi... Continua delicioso como sempre...

- Ah, safado... - Kakashi, agora casado com um Itachi de dezoito anos, metia brutalmente no rabinho deste. - Ahhhh... Itachi...

- Kakashi... Não pare meu amor... Desse jeito vou acabar gozando... Hmmm... - toda vez que transava com o maior, enlouquecia daquele jeito, não tinha uma única vez que isso não ocorria.

- Eu também vou gozar, garoto gostoso... - gemeu o mais velho, abrindo mais o bumbum do menor e colocando-se todo dentro. - Ahhhhh... Delícia, delícia...

- Hmmm... Aaahhh... Kashi... Kashi... Hummm... - não aguentava mais, e com uma estocada firme e bem colocada do maior, Itachi gozou deliciosamente, melando todo seu corpo - Kashiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...

Este sorria, completamente entesado. Não podia conter-se mais. As contrações do ânus do uke eram demasiado violentas para si.

- Ah... Hmmmm... Tachiiiii!

Itachi abraçou forte Kakashi ao senti-lo gozar dentro de si. Aquilo era completamente gostoso.

- Cinco anos que estamos juntos, e o sexo continua gostoso... Ai shiteru, meu Kashi.

- Aishiteru mo, Tachi. - beijou-o com desejo e olhou-o. - Claro que continua gostoso, eu e tu somos muito fogosos, amor.

- Verdade Kashi... Você principalmente. - riu.

Desde aquele dia em que fora pedido em casamento por Kakashi, a vida de Itachi foi as mil maravilhas. Começou a trabalhar na mesma agência do maior, e somente ele tirava fotos do grisalho. Mesmo com o pedido de casamento tendo sido feito quando tinha 13 anos, só se casaram de fato quanto completou 16. Mas consideravam era a data do pedido. A vida de ambos estava perfeita. Nunca haviam sido tão felizes como naqueles cinco anos que se passou.

_Saigo ni!_


End file.
